Lightning's Tango
by reebs
Summary: As a result of an attack, Hogwarts is now home to another school, Olympian Academy. With Harry already questioning the motive of his headmaster and friends, he makes new allies and sees the world in an entirely knew light. Dark!Harry, Mani!Dumbles SLASH!
1. A New Beginning

**Alright so this is my first fan fiction ever!!! I had been wanting to write this for a while, but didn't know how to start it. I guess I have now haha. Please don't be mean. No one likes a meany. And I'm always looking for good stories to read so if you like mine and are writing one of your own then please tell me your fic and I'll go read it. =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that J.K. Rowling has thought of because I'm way too lazy to name everything that I made up for this fic.**

**Summary: As a result of an attack, Hogwarts is now home to another school, Olympian Academy. With Harry already questioning the motive of his headmaster and friends, he makes new allies and has a new outlook on his life. But there are some secrets, that not even the beholders know of. Dark!Harry (it'll be a slow transgression) Manipulative!Dumbledore, and slash. Don't like it, don't read it. Plain and simple people.**

**Note: This also has a connection with mythology of the Greek and Roman aspect.**

**Warnings: Tad bit of religious talk, but not much.

* * *

**

**A New Beginning**

_Death Eaters Attack America???_

_Recent reports of Death Eater attacks have now expanded to one of our strongest allies in the wizarding world, the United States. The first report of Death Eater activity was during their annual Quidditch Stravaganza which various schools from around the country would go and show off their teams. There were no fatalities within the attack, but some were injured from numerous hexes. _

_The second attack, the night after the attack on the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mysteries where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name was confirmed to be back, was held at the Wizarding Academy of New England. Unfortunately no one survived the attacks at the all male school. Some details are too graphic to report, but what was let out was that not even the first years were spared. _

_The third attack, occurring three days ago, was reported by Headmaster Drennon, head of Olympian Academy, and the students that did survive will be graciously welcomed to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster Dumbledore has not commented, but sources say that he was the one who offered. Of course that is no surprise since Headmaster Dumbledore is such a gracious man._

_-Reporter: Donald Welster_

***

That was the article that was posted two days ago, and now the entire school was outside in the warm sun of August awaiting the arrival of the Americans. Harry stood closest to the staff, for whatever reason he didn't know. Ron was to his right, and he was holding the hand of Hermione. They were finally going out, and Harry was one glad person. That meant they were more occupied with themselves than him, and he could focus more on other things he had to do like kill Voldemort. He shot a glare at Dumbledore, but said nothing of it. It was yet another summer where he knew nothing about what was going on. Ron and Hermione seemed to know he was on edge, and avoided him once he got to the Oder. Also the death of Sirius wasn't helping. He had nightmares almost every night.

The previous day every teacher, even Snape, taught them about the American's customs. Flitwick gave a long speech about giving compassion to the students since they would be going through a very tough time. Slughorn was very cheery in explaining how some classes would be larger because some of the Olympian's teachers weren't spared in the fight. McGonagall even went as far as telling them that they used muggle technologies which were now opened to the students that had them. Dumbledore didn't want anything to arise on unfairness. Then there was Snape. He drawled on and on about how much more experienced they would be apart from Hogwarts students and their different lifestyles they lived. After that speech though he went back to being as snappy as he usually was.

"Ah," smiled the headmaster. "Here they come."

Harry looked upon the far distance, his emerald eyes nearly piercing the grounds. He saw Hagrid first, talking to a man with salt and pepper hair, cut short. He looked no more than thirty, and there was a woman next to him holding his hand. She had long chestnut hair that was pulled up into a tie. She was also holding the hand of a small child that had black hair and skipping around. Unlike her parents that were clad in black robes, the little girl was wearing a bright orange dress and staring around in wonder. Harry cracked a smile at the sight. Only it turned to a frown when he saw what was behind the couple. An entire sea of black, all faces set in hard lines, and even the professors were grim. Their bags were levitated behind them, and their cloaks, as they got closer, were actually black knee length jackets. There were four different signs, just like Dumbledore had told them a day ago. Their school was similar to Hogwarts, but instead of founders, their houses were separated by Roman gods. Only four, and the rest of the sortings were in sister schools across their country.

"Here we are," smiled Hagrid. He brought them over to Dumbledore, then returning to the far side of the group.

"Headmaster Drennon, Mrs. Drennon," Dumbledore greeted while shaking both of their hands. "Ah, this must be little Gabrielle. It's a pleasure little one." The little girl hid behind her mother.

"Now Gabi," minded her mother. "Please Dumbledore, call me Natalie. And I apologize for Gabi. She's usually not this shy."

"It is fine, Natalie," grinned the elderly man. "Headmaster Drennon your quarters are set up. Professor Slughorn will escort you."

"Thank you very much, Headmaster Dumbledore. I cannot thank you enough," sighed the man. Harry felt bad for him. Losing so many students in one day. He then turned to the students who bowed their heads in respect. All of them were quiet, some of them having tears in their eyes. "Headmaster Dumbledore will tell you all where to go. I trust that you will be on your best behavior."

"Yes, Headmaster," they echoed.

Harry watched as Slughorn beckoned the family into the castle. He watched as Dumbledore approached the crowd, holding back a sneer of annoyance towards the old man. "Professor McGonagall will escort the House of Apollo to their new homes." The Deputy Headmistress walked up to the crowd a about twenty students stepped forth. Harry noticed that on their jackets, over the left breast, was silver lyre. "House of Hephaestus will go with Professor Sprout." The smiling woman stepped forth and about fifteen came towards her. Their symbol was an axe. "Professor Flitwick would you please show the House of Athena to their new homes." The tiny man gestured for them to come with a jolly smile. Their symbol was an owl, and they had about twelve in their house. The last remaining children, only five, stood there awaiting instruction. "The House of Artemis shall go with Professor Snape." The menacing man, standing nearest to Harry, strode up to the students with the bow as their crest.

The students shrunk back, and the one of the older ones, a girl with long black hair and baby blue eyes came forth. She stood a five foot seven height, and put her arms around what seemed to be a second year at most. She was slim, full lips, and a cut on her cheek that was patched up and healing from what it looked like. She was the first to follow the man, and the rest followed. There were three men in the group, and only the two girls. Their professors of the students whispered to and fro before walking towards the lake in deep conversation.

Harry watched them retreat, sighing. "Now," called Dumbledore. He turned to the entire student body. "I expect all of you to welcome Olympian Academy with as much hospitality as you would show your friends. They are in need of a home and we shall provide it." He paused, gazing at the student. "You are dismissed. All Friday classes are cancelled." Usually there was a cheer, but they were all silent as they retreated.

Harry heaved a sigh, making his way towards the Quidditch pitch. His thoughts were of what had happened over the summer. He was locked up, beaten daily, and had to do those nasty chores around the house. He was really starting to hate muggles because of the Dursleys. Dudley was on his case about everything, and when Arthur Weasley finally decided to come for him, Harry was about to kill all of them. He just couldn't take it anymore. Everything that had been building up inside of him was starting to spill over. He was overstressed, overworked, and now angry with the man he thought of as a grandfather before the summer. A leader of the light wouldn't lock up his so called savior in an abusive household. Wards or not. He wouldn't just shun Harry after that stupid newspaper interview saying that if _he_ hadn't been there on time that Harry wouldn't have made it. And his friends were falling for all of it!

It was just hard trying to figure out how to learn what he was supposed to learn before battling Voldemort again. His scar prickled almost every day now, and he was starting to go insane. He ran his hand through his messy hair. He had decided to grow it out to his shoulders again, and he was trying to find some sort of spell to repair his eyes.

Now he just had to figure out how to go about his school year. He decided to delve into his studies, and stop having Ron hold him back.

"Hello Harry," came a sing song voice.

The brunette turned around, now realizing he was walking alongside the Forbidden Forest, and saw Luna Lovegood sitting at the edge with her eyes closed. She had no shoes on, and there were turnip ears dangling from her ears. "Oh. Hello Luna," he said. "What are you doing out here alone?"

"Enjoying the nice whether. Needed a quiet escape," she replied with her eyes still closed.

Harry stood there, staring at her. She was such an odd character. "And this is how you escape?"

"It's new," she said as she opened her eyes. "Professor Snape said that the Olympians meditated daily, so I thought I'd try it out. Only I'm having trouble focusing. I'm not really sure where to focus exactly." She stood up, stretching. "I think I may ask one of them how they stay focused with all the noise around them."

Harry saw the logic, and nodded in agreement. "They seem like a very depressed bunch, but I suppose that's normal given the circumstances." He looked down at Luna. "I just wonder how they're going to settle here. I heard most of their professors were killed in battle."

"Yes that is quite sad." They started towards the castle, seeing some of the Olympians roaming the grounds already. They all had changed into white tank tops and black athletic pants that fell loosely down their bodies in a material that looked like silk. Their house symbols were on the left breast of their tops, but they didn't seem segregated. "It will be an odd year Harry, for all of us."

"When isn't it?" he questioned. He saw Ron and Hermione coming their way, holding hands. "Put on a smile Luna. The Stephford couple is coming."

"Way ahead of you, Harry," she sighed, plastering a fake smile on her face.

***

Like Hogwarts, there was also a trio within Olympian Academy. Well the trio used to have four people, but that one person was gone from their lives. It used to be two students from the House of Apollo and two students from the House of Artemis. Now it was two from Apollo and one from Artemis. The three lost a friend, one a boyfriend.

The three stood at the lake, single red roses in their hands. They wore the same thing, the tank tops and shorts, barefoot.

The first student, a child of Apollo, was a tall young man at the age of sixteen. He was six foot three, very muscular, and had short blonde hair where the roots were the color of sand. His hazel eyes stared out onto the lake, and his lips were set in a hard line. He had burns on his torso from a curse, and also little nicks here and there on his tanned flesh from some bushes he had to hide in before he was sure the Death Eaters were gone. "We'll miss you," he said softly, placing his rose into the water. It drifted off with the tide. His name was Dustin, and he was placed in Apollo's house for his prophetic nature.

The second, on the right of the center young man, was the only girl of the group. She was the older of the two girls in the House of Artemis, and her black hair was now up in a loose bun. There was a gash on her back from a slicing curse, and some burns from the same burning curse that had hit Dustin on her porcelain skin. Her name was Rafaella and she was put in Artemis' house for her love of animals and wild nature. She kneeled down and placed her rose in the water. "Apollo should be proud. You died the death any warrior would have wanted to." She stood up, and placed her hand on the middle occupant.

The third was a young man with cinnamon colored hair with the tips dyed a midnight blue. His usual tanned skin had paled slightly, and his almost black eyes were rimmed in red from crying. He wiped his nose, and hissed softly. There was a few cuts on his cheeks that hadn't heeled all the way. He also had some bruises on his back from landing into the academy's walls, and there was a wrap on his arm where his flesh had been torn off. He fell to his knees, staring at the rose for a long while. He hadn't noticed his two best friends sitting down beside him with their arms around them, or the few students from Hogwarts staring at the sight. "I love you so much," he sniffled. "You were my everything." He placed the rose in the water and watched the flower until it was gone from his sight. "May the Gods and Goddesses watch over your soul." He was place in Apollo's house for he had the voice of an angel, and his love of music.

"Zane, are you okay to stand?" asked Rafaella in a soft voice. She worried about her friend. He had just lost his own boyfriend before his own eyes. "We can stay here for a while if you like," she offered after he didn't speak. She looked to Dustin for help.

"Come on man," he said after a while. "We'll have Mentor Nico make you come of his tea. We can all use some." That didn't work either. He just continued to stare at the waters. Dustin gave Rafaella a nod, and they both lifted Zane up from the ground.

They started to explore the ground with Zane in the middle since he didn't seem in the mood for anything and they wanted to keep an eye on him. They received odd stares from the students, probably because of the fact that they were literally dragging Zane around with them. "So how's Gryffindor?" Rafaella asked as they walked the hallways. It was cool in the shade, and the air wasn't as sticky.

"It's okay," answered Dustin. "Professor McGonagall is a no nonsense type of woman. Although she seems nice and offered to be a shoulder to lean on per say. We were approached by this red head and this girl named Hermione. Greek name you know." He shrugged, frowning slightly. "How's the Slytherin's?"

"Well," sighed the girl, "There are a lot of troubled souls. They're very aristocratic, and keep to themselves. It's like they're studying us or something. Snape told us that if we needed any calming draughts to come to him and not Madam…Pomfrey I think her name is. I guess she's the school healer." She took a strand of her side bangs that was hanging in her eyes and tucked it in her hair.

"I heard she's a bitch at times," said Zane. He started walking on his own, not slugging around. "But she does good work. Patched up Danny nicely when we came here." Danny was a third year in Athena's house.

"How's Annabelle holdin' up?" asked Dustin. Annabelle was the youngest, a second year, of the House of Artemis. She was a tiny thing, with a veela heritage. Anyone could tell with her long blonde hair, bright hazel eyes, and the look of an angel.

"Shaken up, but she's with friends right now," sighed Rafaella as they rounded the corner to the courtyard. "The boys are looking after us when we're not sleeping, but I will sleep with my wand under my pillow." She really needed to meditate, to get all the depression out of her system.

Dustin looked out onto the courtyard. There were many students there just chilling out and smiling. He did notice that all of the different houses didn't mold together. They seemed to converse mostly with the ones in their house. There were the few exceptions, but that was about it. It was an odd sight. "This place is so different. Like I don't know if I can live here. Their aura's are crazy." Part of being prophetic meant that Dustin could see the emotions emitting from people if he tried. He was almost doing it by second nature, but it was still a work in progress. "There is a lot of joy, but so much, I don't know, like, apprehension."

"Probably 'cause we're here," added Zane.

"Or probably because this Voldemort dude," she noticed some people cringed in close distance, "Is basically making them shit themselves in fear."

"True," the guys agreed in unison. They stopped to the entrance of the hall and saw Gabi talking to the gamekeeper Hagrid. He was showing her a rather huge looking dog.

"I'm going for a run," Rafaella said with a smile from the sight. "Care to join me?" She spun around before running towards the way they came. The guys shrugged before following her. They needed a good run anyway.

***

Later that night, Harry found himself sitting at the Gryffindor table, with his housemates, staring at two boys across from him with entrance. One was named Dustin and the other was Zane. Ron and Hermione had been literally boasting about the two ever since they found Luna and himself near the forest. He noticed that Dustin seemed like a friendly guy, and that Zane just sort of kept to himself. He had an earring in his left ear, he noticed, that was of the sun. That was one of Apollo's symbols if he remembered correctly. He also noticed that the Olympians had changed clothing again. Now they wore a white dress shirt, the men wearing pants and the girls wearing rather short skirts, and their jackets had gone from knee length to waist. The symbols were still the same, as was the light material.

"Do you worship these gods and goddesses?" inquired Hermione after swallowing down some roasted chicken.

"Magic was made by them, they were the first wizards you know," answered Dustin. At their confusion, he sighed. "The reason they were worshipped was because of their affinity to certain things. They were all wizards and witches, but were worshipped as gods because muggles had no word for people like them." He took a bite of his salad. "Magic created them, and they still live to this day. They gift us with magic just as God gifts muggles with life."

"I don't believe it," commented Hermione stubbornly.

"Then please, humor me," scoffed Zane. It was the first time he had spoken. "Explain muggleborns and squibs." He waited for her response, but she just looked dumbfounded. "Exactly."

Harry smirked in his goblet before taking a bite of potatoes. "Are you liking it here?" When he told them he was Harry Potter, he had expect them to gap. They didn't though. In fact they treated him like he was a regular person. It was a nice surprise, and Harry liked it.

"It's different," confessed Dustin. He peered over at Rafaella who was gripping her fork a little too tightly. "We'll get used to it though."

"Who was the girl you were talking to earlier?" asked Ron as he stuffed his face with some steak. He had noticed Zane kept glancing over at her, and Ron thought she was rather attractive. Hermione was okay, but she was something new. He loved Hermione, but the new girl was something nice and new to look at. Even though he knew he couldn't have her.

"Rafaella," said Zane. "It's sad she wasn't placed here along with us." He tried to smile but really didn't succeed. It ended more in a grimace. "She's Artemis' child, not Apollo's."

Harry smiled at Zane. He seemed very nice, but he could tell he was a bit broken. His eyes were puffy, and he wasn't eating much. He plate was virtually untouched. Those were signs of depression, something Harry knew all too well. He reached over and picked up a bowl of fruit. Setting it down in front of Zane, he watched as the boy looked up at him. "One of our professors said that your school had lots of fruit. Maybe this will help," he grinned helpfully. Zane seemed as if he was remembering something, and there was a hint of a smile. Harry silently thanked Professor Sprout.

"Thank you," he almost whispered before taking a strawberry and eating it. Dustin gave Harry a very relieved grin which Harry returned. Something had happened to the boy, and Harry would do whatever to make him feel better.

***

Dinner wasn't much of an occasion to Rafaella. The rest of Artemis' house was spread around the table as if the Slytherin's purposely wanted to separate them. She saw Annabelle attempting to ignore some of the second years asking her questions, and the raven haired girl wanted to walk over to her and have her sit by her. Then Nick kept staring at her from across the way. Nick was a dark haired seventeen year old with curly hair, and brown eyes. He was lean, and had a long scar on his neck from a run in a long time ago. No one really knew the story, but gossipers thought the scar was from his own father.

That was only a few hours ago, and now she was sitting in front of a green fire staring into its depth. Nick, the twins Heath and Nathan, were exploring the school still. Annabelle was with some of her friends so she was alone. She had remained silent during dinner, not trusting the Slytherins. One thing about Olympians was that they were taught to be wary of their surroundings and the people around them. It was like Headmaster Drennon was training them to be spies.

She picked up her cup of mango tea, sipping it when she heard someone clear her throat. That entire group, no matter how hard she ignored them, kept coming back to pester her. How she was going to go about the year without hexing them was beyond her.

"What?" Rafaella finally asked in annoyance. She could feel their stares on her.

"We found out your name is Rafaella," came a rather annoying voice. It was Pansy. She knew that from the fact that the girl kept saying her name over and over.

"Good for you." Rafaella turned around so that she was face the group. Their names were Blaise, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle (she never got their first name), and, of course, Pansy. "Would you like a cookie?" She wandlessly levitated her tea until it was in front of her, taking it in her hands. She sipped, waiting for an answer.

"You don't have to be a bitch," sneered Pansy.

"You're right," she agreed. She then grinned at her with an evil twinkle in her eyes. "But it's just so much more fun to be one, don't you think?"

"We understand your…snaky attitude towards us. I would be the same in your situation," said Blaise. "But I would like to offer my condolences to you. No one should see their friends die." Rafaella stared at him for a long moment, nodding a thanks. "Also since we'll be having the same classes I wanted to know if I could escort you. Someone knew could easily get lost."

She eyed him warily. "Children of the Olympians are known for their keen skill of direction. I'm sure I'll be able to find the classes easily. If I ever do need help, I'll just find a professor." She watched as Nick came into the common room, and he stopped when he saw her surrounded by the snakes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," apologized Nick while approaching the group. "Headmaster Drennon wishes to speak with us," he looked at Rafaella with a knowing look in his eyes.

"If you'll excuse me," Rafaella said before leaving the Slytherin's and running out into the dungeon halls with Nick right behind her.

In the common room, Draco stared into the fire before speaking. "She's an interesting one," he commented. "I suggest we try and recruit her into the Dark Lord's service."

"It'll be hard, with your assignment and everything," said Pansy with a sigh. She ran her hands through his hair, but he jerked his head away. No matter how hard she tried, Draco never liked her.

"Still," said Draco. "It'll be good to ally ourselves with the school. Severus himself said they were more advanced." He thought of the way his father thought, and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "They could be a much use to us."

Blaise nodded. "I'll just use some of my charm." He wore a smug smile, and polished his nails against his uniform. "It will be rather simple with the girls." He turned his attention to Pansy who nodded in acceptance to charm the men.

"You do that." Draco went back to staring at the fire, wondering what had Rafaella so fascinated in it. "I just wonder why people jump to conclusions when there is no proof."

Crabbe and Goyle shifted in their seats, and the other two just shrugged. It was a mystery indeed.

***

Zane woke up with a jolt within his new home with cold sweat dripping down his body. His breathing was ragged, and his nose stung as an onslaught of tears fell down his cheeks. All those memories of his face just smiling down upon him was too much to take. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was those warm chocolate eyes staring down upon him with so much love it made his heart ache. Why of all people? Why did he have to be the one to leave? Maybe if he was more careful when battling none of this would've ever happened.

He took his wand, placing a Muffliato upon his bed so no one heard his sobbing. He clutched at his pillow, tears soaking the fabric. "Why did you leave me?" he asked in a mere whisper. "You promised you'd never leave me."

For the next three hours, Zane laid in his bed repeating those two sentences. He didn't notice the pair of green eyes staring back his shaking form from the bed next to his. The only thing he really did notice was the sun's rays creeping upon the castle's ground. He canceled the spell, dried up his tears, and got up just as Dustin did. It was time to get back into the routine of things. No matter how depressed he was.

* * *

**Keep it? Leave it? It's my first story and I want to know what you guys think. Please give me feedback. **

**Thanks and spanks!!**

**Reebs**


	2. Incarnate

**I was watching Ninja Assassin last night and this idea popped into my head so I had to rewrite this entire chapter haha. I must say it worked out than the other one I wrote. Also I know that the Ninja Assassin timeline of when the movie came out of theaters is off so don't go on telling me I have the timeline wrong because I did that on purpose.**

**Warnings: Talk of Greek Gods, some bashing, and that's about it.

* * *

**

**Incarnate**

The astronomy tower was jam packed with Gyffindors as they watched the sights below on the grounds before breakfast. All of the Olympian students were running laps, but it wasn't that aspect of their work out that made it interesting to watch. It was the fact that one of their mentors was throwing fire balls and various spells at them as they hopped over obstacles that were placed around the lake. The mentor in question was a tall blonde man with a very lean stature and muscles to prove that he was someone not to be messed with. Harry had seen him before and remembered the onyx irises having a red circle around them. He was someone that compared to Snape, maybe worse.

The emerald eyed student stood next to Ron and Hermione whom were both going on about the training they were going through was barbaric. Harry just rolled his eyes and watched as Dustin leaped in the air to avoid a blast of what looked like shadows being cast upon him from his mentor. He scrambled up from the ground and sprinted towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Rafaella came next, and Harry could make out a trial of blood running down her neck. The blonde mentor sent black flames her way, and she was hit full impact. Her body was scent flying in the air, and she landed roughly on her back. All the Gyffindors cringed and watched as she struggled to get up. When she finally did stand up, he sent another fireball towards her. This time she spun around and wind dispersed the flames. She took off in a full sprint before he threw a round of black shadows towards her. She narrowly missed the attack.

"I've never seen a spell like that before," said Hermione in a thoughtful tone. "I wonder where he learned it."

"Hermione you can't learn how to manipulate shadows," responded Ron with a pale face. "At least ones that appear out of nowhere." He looked up at the sky. "Plus it's cloudy. There's no shadows to manipulate." And he was right. Not a single shadow was found on the ground.

Harry wondered how he did that. It would be useful on the battle field. He thoughts were interrupted when he saw Zane running towards the turning point near the Forbidden Forest. Sweat laced his brow, and his wife beater tank was soaked in the salty liquid. He leaped over some ground that was elevated before rolling into a somersault to avoid his mentors attacks with water. He stumbled up on his feet before sprinting towards the Forbidden Forest. A shadowed whip appeared in the blonde man's hand and he shot it towards Zane. The shadow rope spun around his ankle and Zane fell forward with a scream.

"Blimey," whispered Seamus. "Who is this guy?"

No one answered as they watched Zane struggle against the whip. He gripped at the ground as if that could help him. It was almost useless now that Harry watched him. He turned on his back as he was pulled towards his mentor, whipping his hand in the air and slashing the rope to pieces. That was when he ran off towards the forest, and his mentor sought out his new victim.

"Is this even legal?" asked Ron.

"Must be," mumbled Harry as he watched the wizard in fascination. "Or maybe it's legal in America."

"Well they aren't in America," sighed Hermione in an angry voice. "They should follow our laws."

Harry, having enough of that, pushed through the group and started down the astronomy tower. He was so close to hexing Hermione that it wasn't even funny. Ever since the Olympian had come to Hogwarts, about three days ago, she had been nagging about them. The way they dressed, acted, ate, and even slept. Ron wasn't much help either. He had the Slytherin grudge still in his mind and thought that Rafaella, a girl that Harry thought was nice, was as bad as the snakes. Harry had a rather interesting conversation with her about muggle things like game councils and they even talked about Ninja Assassin. Harry was lucky enough to be dragged there with the Dursleys because they knew they were being watched so they wanted to show the wizards that they were treating Harry 'nicely.' She even confessed that her mentors used some of the moves in that movie to train them. Zane and Dustin weren't present for that conversation. Rafaella had explained that Dustin had to figure out a dream that didn't feel right to him. Zane always helped him with that, so Rafaella took the spot of the two during lunch one day.

Harry had been so busy thinking of those things, that he bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry," he said before looking to see who it was. It was Headmaster Drennon's wife, Natalie.

"Oh no. It was my fault," laughed the woman easily. She was wearing jeans and a polo. Something that was almost uncommon to see in the wizarding world. "I wasn't looking where I was going." She smiled at Harry. "Why were you headed down from the astronomy tower? Don't you see the stars at night here?"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah. It's just we were all watching the Olympians practice." She smiled warmly at him when he said that. "It looks rather intense."

"It is how Zeus would want his children to be trained," she said seriously. "Our training methods have not changed since the Gods and Goddesses created the schools. Of course it originated in Greece." She looked around. "Oh what am I doing? I'm supposed to be looking for Gabi."

"Gabi?" asked Harry. "Oh!" he remembered. "Your daughter?"

"Yes," smiled Natalie. "Have you seen her? She was going off with Hagrid and I need to find her before breakfast. Make sure she eats."

"Have you tried his hut? It's near the lake."

"Oh dear," she nearly gasped. "That near where the kids are training." She rushed towards the exit before stopping and turning to him. With a motherly look on her face, she bowed slightly. "May the Gods watch over you in your journey, Harry. And not the one you were thought to have been destined to."

Harry stared at her retreating figure in confusion. What did she mean by that? Thought to have been destined to? That didn't make sense. He shook his head, trying to shake what she said out of his head. Only he couldn't. He stalked off towards the Great Hall, knowing it was far too early for breakfast. The main reason everyone in the castle was up was because they were awakened by the sound of the Olympians training. He passed up a group of Ravenclaws studying the tactics of each student. He even saw the Slytherin's lounging against the walls watching the events. One in particular, Malfoy, was whispering to Blaise and looking at Harry. Blaise, in return, nodded, looking at Harry before turning his attention to the Olympians.

"Faster you fucks!" screamed the mentor. Harry came to a halt and stared at the mentor. He was standing in front of the upperclassman of the school and had fire doing crisscrossing motions beneath their feet. The Olympians were jumping in certain areas to avoid the fire. "Warriors never give up! You were chosen to become the warriors of the Gods so start acting like it or I'll rain Ares upon you!" The students in question started jumping faster as the flames intensified. All of them were drench in sweat just as the morning sun was about to rise over the trees.

"Harry!" called a voice. He saw in the corridor next to him Ginny running towards him. He inwardly groaned as she slowed in front of him and flipped her hair a bit. A very flowery scent assaulted his nostrils and his suppressed the urge to wrinkle his nose. "I haven't seen you in a while."

He raised an eyebrow. "It's been two days. You found me in the library studying, and sat next me."

"Well two days can feel like two years you know," she smiled as he started to walk away. She followed him like a lost puppy. "So I was wondering if you could help me in Divination. I'm rather poor in that subject."

"So am I," he said without looking at her. "In fact I nearly received a Troll last year."

She frowned, annoyance in her eyes. "What about DADA? Snape has made the curriculum pretty difficult. Do you think you could teach me a few tricks?"

"You battled Death Eaters last year, Ginny," sighed Harry when the Great Hall came into view. He stopped, looking at her for the first time since they started talking. "You can handle Snape if you can handle that." He left her with a dumbfounded look on her face that quickly turned to anger. She walked off in a huff, arms crossed. Harry just shook his head, taking a seat at the Gryffindor table. He was alone in the hall, except for one figure who sat at the staff table with a cup in his hand. The man was a little short, with eyes of a Korean. He had black hair that fell to his shoulders, and pale blue eyes that seemed almost unnatural with his facial features. He stood, walking over to him. Harry barely noticed him sit cross legged on the table in front of him since he was staring at the entrance with a far off look.

"Tea?" asked the man. Harry jumped at the voice, and the man chuckled. "I'm sorry," he said when Harry looked up at him. "Would you like some tea?" The man had a cup of steaming tea in a cup and offered it to him. "It's fresh. I promise I didn't drink out of it."

Harry took the cup with a bit of hesitation, but smiled a thanks. He notice the man wore a white t-shirt and those same pants that Olympian Academy wore when they were lounging. The ones that hugged his hips and draped down to his ankles.

"I'm Mentor Nico Harlon," he said with a smile. "What's your name?"

"Harry Potter," he said with a frown before drinking some of the tea. It tasted like mangos. It was good to drink and he drank some more.

"Ah," mused the man. "The boy who's supposed to kill the so called Dark Lord." Harry nodded as if it was some kind of curse. It was though, and he hated it. "I think it's rather ironic that one of the most powerful ministries in our world leaves all the dirty work to a sixteen year old." He rested his head on his chin where his elbow was supposed it on his knee. "So why are you all alone, Harry?"

"Escaping you could say," confessed the teen. As for why he didn't know. He felt comfortable in front of Nico. "What about you?"

"Same. I've been going over training all night so I just needed somewhere to relax. Although the Great Hall isn't my first choice." He gazed around the place before looking down at Harry who almost drank all the tea in his cup. "That tea had healing properties in it. You'll feel more awake as the day goes on. I could send one of the elves to give you something to drink to get you to sleep."

"Like a Sleeping Draught?"

"No," he answered. "We only use those as a last resort. Teas are natural, and better for your body. Usually the teas work so we hardly ever use those draughts."

"Oh," said Harry dumbly. "I'd appreciate that. I've had trouble sleeping anyway." He thought, 'Because Voldemort just has to show me stupid images of meetings and such.' He remembered about a week back that Voldemort showed Harry him in a meeting and it seemed to last all night long. It was so boring too. No offense to Voldemort, but Harry thought he'd at least throw some sort of spell somewhere.

Nico smiled. "Very good. I'll brew a batch sometime this afternoon and have it delivered." He sighed as some Hogwarts students started to walk into the Great Hall talking. "I believe it's almost time for breakfast. Nice talking to you Harry. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks," smiled Harry as the mentor left for the head table. His cup had vanished and was replaced with a goblet full of water. Sometimes he just loved magic.

***

Dustin trudged into his first class of the new school year, Defense Against the Dark Arts. On his right side was Zane who was limping slightly where the whip had gotten him. As for Rafaella, she was trying to shoo off Blaise who was almost attacked to her hip. The two felt sorry for her, but didn't comment. Instead they sat in the front row where Harry waved them over. They took their seats with great satisfaction, a content smile on their faces.

"Who was that man training you two?" asked Harry right away. He was interested in learning about him.

"Mentor Razmir," groaned Dustin when he stretched and his back popped. "He's the incarnate of Ares." Harry turned his head to the side of bit at that. "He's basically Ares in human form, only not…kinda. I don't know how to explain it." He sat there thinking of a way to explain it to him. "Like…um…hm…"

"When Razmir was born, Ares bestowed his power onto him," explained Zane softly. "Ares gave him all of his personality traits, and the knowledge of battle and war." He took out some parchment and a quill with ink. "He is practically royalty along with Headmaster Drennon"

"Huh?" questioned Harry dumbly. He was feeling rather dumb that day.

"Headmaster Drennon is the incarnate of Zeus," answered Dustin. "The rest have either been killed or are in a different school." He sighed. "We'll be getting a new batch of incarnates once the summer is over most likely."

"At least we save Gabi," said Zane.

"Is Gabi an incarnate too?"

He nodded. "Aphrodite."

"Oh. She will-"

"Harry!" said Hermione from behind him. He turned around, facing the Ron, Hermione, and Seamus. "Are you believing this rubbish? Incarnates? I thought you were more clever."

"Don't insult our Gods," snarled Dustin as he stood up. The rest of the Olympians followed. Harry glanced over at Rafaella who had her wand drawn and a fierce look in her eyes. Even Draco was looking a bit nervous.

"Hermione just let it go," sighed Harry. "You know as well as I do that this is all true."

"It is not! Gods and Goddesses don't exist," she said stubbornly. "Harry you are being brainwashed by these people."

"Brainwashed?" exclaimed Zane. "You have no room to talk, muggle born."

Hermione's eyes widened but she turned her attention to Harry who, surprisingly, didn't defend Hermione for being a muggle born. "Even Dumbledore doesn't believe this shit!"

"Miss. Granger!" sneered Professor Snape as he sauntered into the room with his robes billowing behind him. "I would have expect a bit more of respect from you. The Gods did exist whether you like or not. Now stop insulting the Olympians." He nodded at the students standing and they sat down. "Fifty points from Gryffindor," he smirked before walking up to the front of the class.

"May Artemis' wrath be bestowed upon you. Foolish girl," hissed Rafaella with a sneer before turning fully around. Harry glanced back at Hermione who had a very shocked look on her face. So she was finally rendered speechless. Harry had to hide his smile before turning around in his seat.

"Now in theory," began Snape as he leaned against his podium. "There are two ways to conjure a wandless spell. One is much more harder than the other. Can anyone tell me what are the two ways?" Some hands rose, and Severus was surprised to see all the Olympians with their hands up. He nodded at the blonde who he recalled was named Nick.

"There really isn't one distinct hard way, sir." He answered. "The first, and most common way, would have to be drawing the magic out of your core. The other is from the energy from the earth mixed with the core."

"And which one is easier?" he asked. He saw Hermione raise her hand, ignored her before calling on Zane.

"It really depends on your strongest form of magic, sir," he said.

"How so?"

Harry listened to him, wanting to know the answer as well. He was even taking notes. "If someone is more affiliated with the Earth, magic wise, then it'll be easier to take the natural energy from the Earth and combine it with their own. Now there are times where no Earth energy can be mixed in and that is when the caster must use their own cores energy. Mixing Earth energy with it will make it easier to cast and use less energy, sir."

"Correct," nodded Snape before starting on his lecture on wandless magic. Harry smiled at Zane, who forced a cheery smile before taking notes. He didn't feel happy at all.

***

The library was quiet with students working on essays and such. Rafaella sat on one of the desks in an alcove with a muggle book in her hands. After she had gone to Defense, Transfiguration, and Charms, she ha to endure two hours of training with Mentor Nico. He was a nice man, but he was serious when it came to training. Then after that, she had to hurry to her Herbology class where she met a nice girl by the name of Luna. She was a bit eccentric, but all together nice. Now she had escaped from all of that, reading _Tempted_ with some of Nico's tea in front of her. She had an hour until dinner and nightly meditation. And with all her homework done she could go straight to sleep if she wanted to.

She turned another page, the suspense of the book starting to make her a bit on edge. In fact, she was so much on edge that the book flew up in the air when a hand touched her. She caught it before it fell into her tea, and glared at the occupant sitting along the aisle's desk near her, Draco. At least it wasn't Blaise.

"I'm reading, go away," she whispered with a glare before turning back to her book. She had lost her place, great.

"I came to ask you something."

Rafaella shut her book, turning her attention to the blonde in front of her. She noticed deeper circles under his eyes and wondered if she should ask Nico to give him some tea. "Ask away then so I can get back to reading."

He took his time with the question, as if trying to figure out the words to convey it. "What did you mean by 'May Artemis' wrath be bestowed upon you?'"

Rafaella was actually surprised by the question, and took her tea in hand. "You aren't familiar with the Gods are you?"

Draco shook his head.

"Artemis the goddess of wilderness, the hunt, and fertility," she answered him before sipping her tea. "I basically damned any chance of her having children." Draco tried to hide his surprise, but couldn't. This girl was almost lethal. "I also made it to where if she comes into touching distance of any type of animals they will attack her. Also that her ability to hunt, like finding lost items or actually hunting, will not exist. She'll never find anything without the help of another."

"Does this stuff work?" Draco questioned. He leaned against her desk with an interested look in his eyes.

She nodded. "And she deserved it. For more reasons than one." There was a dark look in her eyes, but it was wiped away in a second.

"What other reasons?"

Rafaella shook her head. "It will all be revealed in good time, Draco." She set down her tea, looking out the window for a second. "You just have to let Fate work everything out."

"So you believe in Fate too?"

"Of course," she answered. She then looked back at Draco. "Fate brought Olympian Academy here for one reason or the other. She works in very mysterious ways."

Draco thought about it for a second. What did Fate have in store for him? He shook his head. "So why were you put in Artemis' House?"

She smiled. "Let's just say if I don't cast an anti-conception charm upon me before I have sex, I'll become pregnant that day." She stood up, taking her tea and bowing her head softly. She gazed at him for a second, deciding to get him some tea from Nico. "Also I'm wild and love animals. Bye Draco. See you at dinner." She left him standing there without a backwards glance. She could feel his stare on her, but willed herself not to look back.

***

Severus Snape wasn't one to delve into the feelings of most students. He usually kept to himself, and didn't show concern unless it was involving his snakes or his godson, Draco. It was a surprise to see him gazing up the ground, watching the Olympians meditating near the lake in the moonlight. The lead mentor, a man named Chance, sat facing all of them. He was a lean man, with a tall form and a carefree expression on his face. His hazel eyes were hidden under his lids, and coffee hair pulled up in a tie on the top of his head. He stood up, instructing them to follow. As he bowed, they bowed. It was odd watching the sight. The children were so obedient, they even ran four miles in the morning with Razmir without an groaning or moaning like Snape's students did.

The students started to disperse, but some stayed and spoke with him. His eyes though were on his five new snakes that were approaching him. Well not approaching him, but approaching the castle. They were talking quietly amongst each other, and immediately stopped when they saw Snape. They bowed their heads. "Professor Snape," they greeted in unison before going into the castle's walls.

There was only one reason as to why he was concerned with the Olympians. It was the fact that the Dark Lord didn't attack those schools at all. In fact, no Death Eater was in America at the times of the attacks. The knowledge chilled Severus to the bone.

* * *

**Thanks for everyone that reviewed and alerted! It means a lot to be with this being my first story and all. **

**Thanks and Spanks!!!**

**Reebs**


	3. Calm Before the Storm

**THANKS FOR ALL THE ALERTS!!! Tell me what you think of this chapter. This is when it starts to get juicy.**

**

* * *

****Calm Before the Storm**

The night was cool, and the air around him stilled as he stood on the roof of the astronomy tower wearing only a thin pair of athletic shorts. The scars on his back were visible, and as he opened his eyes he stared up at the moon in utter fascination. It was a harvest moon, and all the Olympians were seated somewhere gazing upon its beauty. Artemis' children were dancing along to the music that some of the musicians were playing for them. This was a glorious night for all, and Zane could even see the Hogwarts students sitting outside enjoying the entertainment of the two girls of Artemis, that were left, doing the virgin's dance, even though he knew one was far from a virgin. It was also a celebration of Apollo since he was Artemis' twin brother.

It had been three weeks since their arrival and even then his grief for his lost boyfriend was almost unbearable. Almost. Every night he dreamed of him, and every morning he would wake up crying his eyes out. He missed his lover, his companion, his best friend oh so much. Although it was a night of celebration, it was also a night of grief. This was Zane's night that he had lost his own virginity to the man he loved. Now he was dead, and it felt like a part of Zane's soul died with him.

He shook away those thoughts. Mentor Nico had told him to try and cleanse his spirit by mediation. It was helping, and it was getting easier to cope. Only he still found it unbearable. He still found himself thinking of him whenever he had a moment alone with himself.

With a sigh, he jumped down from the astronomy tower. Using the air around him, he created a sort of force that eased the fall and he soon landed on the grass without a sound. The grass felt damp under his bare feet, and it made him feel almost at home with the Earth. The wind picked up around him slightly, and he smiled as the feeling danced upon his flesh. His eyes were closed, a sigh of contentment escaping his lips. He wished to be home, in America. Everything was so different at Hogwarts and he missed his family terribly. His mother could barely keep herself together at the portkey, his father not even batter. Even _his _parents had come to say goodbye.

"Banish away those feelings, my dear," murmured a soft voice. Zane turned to see Larila standing there. Larila was the oracle, old, but still beautiful. Her white hair was long, falling down to the small of her back. She had the eyes of violet, a few winkles here and there on her face. For being fifty she looked more like forty. Only her hair gave away her true age. "Otherwise your life will be a journey of sorry, and this is supposed to be a night of happiness, not sorrow."

"I'm sorry Larila," he said in a meek voice. The woman was more of a grandmother to all of the students. Also she was the one training Dustin in the arts of Divination. "It's just hard not to think about him."

The old woman smiled sadly, placing a hand on his shoulder. She was a full head shorter than him, but height really didn't matter to the slightly plump woman. "It is quite alright to think of him. You will move on. I've seen it."

Zane's eyes widened. "But I love-"

"You can still love him," she interrupted with a stern look. "He was your first love. That love will never cease." She looked at him for a long while, a far off look in her eyes of wisdom. "But you'll find another to love, and he is hurting as well as you. Apollo is watching over you. He'll lead you in the right path in no time."

"Who is it?" he asked as he gazed at the sky before looking at the woman again.

Larila chuckled. "You know the rules. I can't say."

Zane couldn't help but grumble. "Mean old lady," he muttered with his arms crossed.

"Stubborn young man," she countered before guiding him towards the fire. A flute appeared in her hands, and she handed it to him. "Play for us," she ordered with a smile. The music had silenced almost immediately, all of the Olympians sitting down around the fire. Zane hesitantly took the flute from her hands and sat on a boulder cross legged. He began to play a song from the heart. His sorrow came out in music, and all that surrounded the fire felt his sadness. Some held onto one another while others swayed to the music with tears in their eyes. They all felt his sorrow in one way or the other.

***

From Dumbledore's office, the echoes of Zane's song touched Harry's ears. He was sitting across the headmaster, his tea untouched and biscuits uneaten. He was starting to become rather annoyed with the man's antics. Going through Voldemort's memories wasn't something he wanted to do on his spare time. He wanted someone else to take the fall for things now. Mentor Nico's words were still stuck in his brain. It was like they were on repeat and wouldn't stop haunting his mind. It was almost as bad as thinking of Sirius. His eyes stung with tears, but he dried them immediately.

"Harry!" called Dumbledore. Harry jumped at his headmaster's word and looked at him with big eyes. "Have you been listening to a word I've said?" he asked with an angry voice. "You have to get that memory from Slughorn, do you hear me? It is important."

Harry sighed, nodding. Of course leave a sixteen year old to do an old man's bidding. A powerful old man at that. "I'll do what I can," he said without any emotion in his voice. He stared at Dumbledore as he shifted around some papers on his desk. Harry couldn't really promise he'd be successful. Promises didn't end well for the young man.

"Good to hear," the old man smiled. "Now let us get onto some important things. Have you had any dreams of any sort with Lord Voldemort?"

"No," he lied. He did have dreams about the man, but he kept that to himself. It was mostly just meetings and they were sort of mind altering. He thought back to his last dream where Voldemort was talking with Bellatrix. She kept telling him that it wasn't her fault. Whatever it was, Harry kind of felt sorry for the woman who had killed Sirius. Her voice floated through his mind, _"He was supposed to fall forward not back. Now those creatures have him. We're trying everything to get him out. It wasn't my fault he fell the wrong way." _Voldemort even consoled the woman as if she were a five year old child.

Who was he? He chewed on his cheek at the thought. Nothing was adding up to him.

"That is very good," smiled the headmaster. "Have you been clearing your head or has he just been quiet?"

"Just been quiet," he lied again. He was getting better at that. "In fact my scar hasn't been hurting for a while."

Dumbledore smiled with that twinkle in his eyes in full shine. "Well then he must be on down time. A perfect time for us to start mapping things out for our Horcrux findings." He sighed, taking a tip of his tea. "Why don't you run along and join the festivities," he suggested with a smile. "I always do find the Gods a rather interesting subject."

Harry stood up. "Of course Headmaster," he said before turning and walking towards the door.

"Oh and Harry?" called Dumbledore.

Harry turned around. "Yes, sir?"

"Do be careful," he instructed. "For some reason the owls are starting to peck at Miss. Granger. Poor girl," he added in pity before going back to his desk.

'I guess he doesn't know about what Rafaella said,' thought Harry as he exited the office. He couldn't help the smile that graced his lips as he thought about every day at breakfast since Rafaella put that curse on her. The owls would peck at her nonstop so she had to wait for mail to be done before going to eat. Then there was the fact that she seemed to be slipping in her grades. Harry was actually surprised to see a T on one of her reports for Defense. He was sure that he hadn't seen anything less than an E on her work. Her excuse was that she could never find the answers in her books and such.

Students passed him up through the hallways, some smiling while others seemed to be in their own world. It was a Friday night, and everyone was out to either enjoy the little gatherings the Olympians were doing or just to escape within the castle. He turned down a corridor, passing up a couple making out. The halls were quiet, something that he could hardly experience anymore. It was either Harry do this or Harry do that. You're not trying hard enough, Harry. Don't fail Harry. Harry! Harry! Harry!

The raven haired boy shook his head in frustration. Why was it always Harry's job? So what if he survived the killing curse? He laughed at that. No. His mother protected him. Shouldn't they be honoring her instead of him? She was the one who sacrificed her life for him. He gripped at his locks of hair, and turned down another hallway with his robes billowing behind him in a very Snape-like manner. He was so engrossed in his thoughts of his dead parents that he almost missed the sound of a soft cry.

The wizard stopped, eyes following the cries to an abandoned alcove. Well it wasn't really that abandoned when his gaze looked down. There was Gabi, eyes tearful, and a long scratch on her arm. Luckily it wasn't bleeding. She was wearing a blue, flowing dress and her hair was up in a bun with some curls hanging in her face. She looked up at Harry with fear in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry. He crouched down, knees popping in protest, and looked over the girl to make sure she wasn't hurt. The only evidence was a rip on the skirts of her dress and blood trickling down her leg and onto the floor.

"H-He c-came for m-m-me!" she wailed before throwing herself at Harry. He took her in his arms, standing up with a bit of struggle. She was a tad bit heavy, but nothing he couldn't handle.

"Who came for you?" he asked worriedly. He rubbed soothing circles on her back, waiting for an answer. She just kept repeating that same sentence, and he instinctively tightened his hold on the girl. He needed to find Natalie. Maybe she could explain or maybe even Headmaster Drennon. "Gabi who came for you?" he asked again as he walked down the corridor towards where he knew the Olympians were.

"Red h-hair," she cried.

Harry stopped to an immediate halt. 'No,' he thought. The only red head in the school was someone he knew very well. "Was he tall?" he questioned in a very tight voice as he resumed walking. The girl tightened her hold on his robes, nodding. He looked down at her and noticed the blood started to collect on his shirt. He was also receiving some odd looks as he passed his classmates. "What color was his eyes?" He heard a muffled, "Blue," come out of her from her shield in his shoulder. His fists clenched when he felt raw anger boil up inside of him. "Did he have freckles?" was his final question. To that he felt her nod.

Just as he was about to come out into the open, he saw Dustin run towards him. Behind him was Drennon and an elderly woman he didn't know of. When the Headmaster saw his daughter in Harry's arms, he reached and Harry handed her to him. It was a bit of a struggle since she clung so tightly to him, but they were soon able to get her off of him and onto her father.

"Thank the Gods you found her in time," he said in the most grateful tone. He shushed his crying daughter, taking in the sight of her blood on Harry's robes. He saw anger and shock on his face. Somehow Harry knew what Drennon was thinking, and he quickly shook his head. He couldn't find his voice. It was stuck within his form. He knew that Drennon was thinking that he daughter had been raped, but that wasn't the case. He simply just lifted her skirt of slightly, showing the slash on her leg that had puss seeping out of it.

"Dustin," said the old lady. "Please go with Harry. We'll take everything from here," she said before beckoning the headmaster with her. She gave Harry a very grateful smile. "May the Gods bring happiness to your soul." She hurried off with Drennon, and Harry could see Natalie joining them. She appeared to have ripped out of someone's clutching.

"Come on Harry," said Dustin. He took hold of his arm and started to drag him in the opposite direction. "I really hope that fucker isn't one of your friends anymore," he hissed quietly with rage in his eyes. Harry had never seen such anger in someone, and the emotion was radiating off of the Olympian. He wasn't even an empath and could feel it. "To attack someone is one thing, but to attack a child!" he whispered as they walked down a deserted hallway. "It's cowardly, and foolish! No one attacks an incarnate!"

"How did you know about it?" asked Harry. He was feeling the same anger, but not as severe.

"I had a vision during on of our ceremonial dances," he explained. He then stopped at a dead end where a portrait of a nymph was situated. She was dancing around a tree, playing a soft flute. Only when she saw the two, she stopped and climbed up the tree in the picture. "He will have hell to pay, mark my words," he seethed as he sat against the wall with his eyes in slits.

Harry joined him, but kept his distance a bit. He hadn't realized that his nails had cut into his palms and resulting in the wounds bleeding down to the floor. "I'll talk to him. Let me get the story out of him before you do anything rash."

"I saw his face, Harry!" he exclaimed. His eyes were completely bright, anger filling them once more. "He slashed at a little girl before he heard someone coming down the corridor!"

Harry stared at him with his jaw opened slightly. "What are you?" he asked in awe. Even through everything he was feeling, he couldn't hold down the shock that rippled through his being. Never had he seen someone's eyes turn almost a silver color.

"I'm a true Seer," he confessed. "An oracle we call it. But that's not the point," he exasperated. He stared at Harry for a long while. "Go and talk to him. Get the truth out of him." As Harry stood, Dustin took hold of his bleeding hand. Harry met his eyes, and couldn't shake off the eeriness of his stare. "Then we'll have our chance with him," he promised.

The raven nodded, stumbling on his feet before walking towards Gryffindor tower. This time he didn't notice the blonde Slytherin slipping out of the Room of Requirement.

***

Ron was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, a smug expression on his face. His girlfriend was asleep in her dorm since he gave her the wildest sex she had ever known. It was nice to have a girl he could fuck whenever he wanted, a best friend that was famous, and money in his account for his services to the greater good. He stood up, stretching out his muscles. He did what _he_ wanted him to do, and got revenge for his girlfriend at the same time in a sense.

The portrait door opened, and Ron put a smile on his face when he saw Harry. Only he smile turned to a worried frown at his friend's face. "Harry? What's the-"

Harry pushed into the nearby wall, his wand as his throat. Ron's heart was pounding, and eyes frantic. Harry was a very powerful wizard, and he didn't want to be at the boy's mercy. Now he was, and he was scared shitless. The occupants of the common room gasped, and backed away. Some with wide eyes, and some with a clueless expression on their faces.

Harry gave him a very hard gaze, and his hair was moving with an unknown wind within the room. "Confess," he whispered in a deathly tone.

Ron's complexion went even paler than he way. "Con-Confess what?" he inquired in a high pitched voice.

Harry pulled his head towards him before slamming it against the wall. The red head grunted in pain, a snarl on his lips. "What did you do to Gabi?" he hissed. "And don't you dare lie because we have proof you did it."

Ron had never seen Harry so angry before in his life. "I don't-ah!" Harry slashed across his face with his wand and blood appeared from the slice. It started to trickle down his face. "Ok!" he screamed as blood fell into his eyes. Steam came up from the wounds, and his flesh stung. "Hermione wanted me to do it!"

"Why?" he questioned.

Tears were in Ron's eyes. He had to keep his master out of the crossfire. He had to. His only escape was Hermione, and he hoped he would see his logic in what he had done. "She wanted-" his breath hitched when Harry's hold squeezed harder around his throat, "Me to harm someone. Gabi was an easy target."

Harry released him, and he fell to he floor coughing. He stared up at his friend with tears in his eyes and blood dripping down from his face to the floor. His gaze flickered to behind the Boy-Who-Lived to see three of Apollo's house standing at the door. Their eyes glowed of fury before stalking out of the place. He watched as Harry followed, the wind dying down. What he didn't know was that he was also watching his entire destiny come into play.

***

Headmaster Drennon, informally called William, stood at the end of his daughter's bed with his wife in his arms. They were in the hospital wing, and the nurse, Madame Promfrey, had given them the news that their daughter would live. It would only be a matter of time when the wound would heal. It seemed that the man who had committed the act had laced the cut with a rare poison only found in vampire venom. She had managed to get the venom out, but that was a lot of pain of Gabi's part. He was just happy that her screams had died down. Hearing his own child's screams was something he didn't want to go through again.

The wrath of Zeus was high within him and as a result the was a storm rolling its way into the campus with lightening bolts that struck the ground around the neighboring land. He looked out the window, seeing some of his students standing out on the grass as the rain started. He could hear their voices singing in unison to the sway of Zeus' wrath. Not one of them flinched as the lightening bolts crashed down upon the earth. Not one. They didn't fear his wrath for they were his children. Their father in a sense.

"Mr. and Mrs. Drennon," said Poppy in a hushed tone as she joined them near the bed. William tore his gaze away from the sight and raised an eyebrow. "I do not know where the attacker was able to get a hold of the venom, but I am having Professor Snape and Slughorn looking through the potions and ingredients stocks to make sure none of it was taken." She looked down at the child then back at them. "Vampire venom is an ingredient the seventh years use. If any was taken we will know."

Natalie cleared her throat. "Thank you," she said softly. "The Gods were right in making you a witch."

Poppy, one of the few in the wizarding world that knew of the Gods, smiled. She was a nice woman through and through. She was one of Hestia's children since she attended the only school in Europe that associated with teaching about the Gods. That school was now gone because of the stubborn ministry, but she made it to where nearly no one knew about it. "There is no need for thanking," she said humbly. "I would not think that Hestia would want a couple without their daughter, nor do I think that Aphrodite would allow such harm on her incarnate."

William and Natalie bowed their heads in unison. She was indeed correct.

***

Dustin paced the length of an abandoned classroom with his arms crossed and posture stiff. He hair was wild from the running he had to do in order to retell the vision to his mentors when they called him through the link, and his eyes were bloodshot as an aftereffect of the vision. His palms were clammy, and he felt sick to his stomach.

So many thoughts were running through his mind that he felt like he was going to go insane. He flipped a desk over, the crash echoing through the room along with the thunder from outside. He was so angry. He didn't get there in time to protect Aphrodite's incarnate. Why wasn't she guarded? Why wasn't she with Natalie? He rubbed his hands together, closing his eyes. If the incarnates were in trouble, as they always were, the entire school would need to up their awareness. They would need to double up on training for defense.

'I'm starting to think like Razmir,' he thought with a frown. He couldn't help but blame himself for what happened. If only the vision had come to him sooner. Why didn't it come to him sooner? What was Fate trying to tell him? His cards didn't hold any danger, nor did his dreams. There was danger, but that was later on down the road.

He hopped up on a desk, sitting cross legged. When he closed his eyes, he centered his core and drew the Earth's energy around him. It was time to figure out what was going to lay ahead in the future. A parchment and quill appeared in front of him, and he took hold of the quill as the parchment levitated in front of him. As the vision came forth, Fate took hold of him, and wrote down the prophecy that she had been wanting to set into motion for over fifty years. It was time for retribution, and it would start with a storm.

* * *

**So tell me what you think. The feedback really helps. Oh and I love the last line of the chapter for some reason. **

**Thanks and Spanks,**

**Reebs**


	4. Wonders of a PBJ

**Wonders of a PBJ**

The storm raged on late into the night, and only lessened slightly in its intensity in the waking hours of the morning. Lightening struck upon the lake, the electricity from its strike worming on the surface until the bolts reached the land. Not a soul walked the drenched grass, and not one creature stirred from within the forest. The emptiness of it all would have brought down even the highest of spirits.

Harry stared out of the window of the astronomy tower, a look of determination within his eyes. His arms were folded onto his chest and back rigid. After leaving Ron in the Gryffindor common room, he set his sights on somewhere less occupied. The entire night he had watched the storm from the tower. He did not fear the lightening. The only thing he wanted to do was think. He hadn't slept either, and the dark circles under his eyes was an obvious indication of that.

How could Ron had done that? Harm a child? It didn't make any sense. He thought he knew his friends, if friends were what they were. His real friends would have been understanding of the Olympians and their customs. They would have become friends with them like they did with Durmstang and Beauxbaton. They wouldn't have plotted revenge on a little girl. Granted what Rafaella did was cruel, she was only trying to protect the one that had bestowed magic onto her, Artemis. He could see why she would do that. If someone insulted his mother, father, or Sirius, they would have hell to pay. His eyes darkened slightly as another lightening bolt sailed down onto the Earth. He wondered if Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture, and Poseidon, God of the Sea, would've thought of Zeus hailing lightening bolts on their land and sea.

'Maybe they agree,' he thought to himself before pushing off the wall. Luckily it was the weekend so he would be able to just sleep in all day if he wanted to. That is if he felt like it. He was more awake and aware than he had ever been at his time at Hogwarts.

He picked at his shirt, Gabi's blood still staining the white material. He hadn't thought of finding some clothes to wear before leaving Ron in the tower. In fact he wasn't thinking at all. He just knew he had to leave, and that was what he did. His memory held snippets of people running around, and Razmir going crazy while the students tried to calm him down. Then he remembered Snape coming to the rescue and stunning him. Everyone was in such shock almost all their knowledge of defense had escaped them.

Harry decided it was time to leave the dreary tower. His left hand trailed the stones of the castle as he descended the stairs down to the main floor. Every wrinkle, bump, and crack was felt by his fingers. Something so simple had so many complications good and bad. It made him think about life. There really wasn't anything as simple as stone or brick. Possibly grass. Then it came to him that nothing was just simple. Not one thing. He didn't know why he was thinking of that, but he didn't care. The Gods weren't simple. Magic wasn't simple. Life wasn't simple. And as if those thoughts couldn't be more complex, more came into his mind.

He stopped dead on the last step before entering the main level of the castle. Dumbledore made everything sound so simple. Find the Horcruxes and destroy them. There was so much more to that. Then there was Ron and Hermione. Get revenge and feel no remorse. He wondered if anyone else he knew felt the same way as those two. His fist clenched in a ball. Train to be a killer and then murder Lord Voldemort. The man did kill his parents and thousands of other people, maybe even more. Just the Voldemort he had been seeing in his dreams lately was a totally different man. He consoled his followers, and listened to them. He hadn't seen the man do a single Crucio in months. Nothing added up. He was supposed to be a killer. He was supposed to be trying to rule the wizarding world. Only now his sights were set on something else, finding someone. Whoever than person was, he seemed important. So it wasn't simple at all. He couldn't just train to be a killer, a murderer. He had to know Voldemort's reasons. That way he could at least justify the reason he did it. He knew not to do it out of revenge. His parents would have never wanted that. Plus revenge was never a good thing to drive oneself on.

Harry sighed, descending the last step and walking towards the direction of Gryffindor House. He could see the storm reigning over the sky. No. Nothing wasn't just simple. Only he let those thoughts snuggle themselves in the back of his mind. He passed up some classmates, all of them whispering. Of course they'd be whispering. Every damn year he had to listen to the gossip that surrounded him. He was so close to just screaming in someone's face to just leave him alone. Rumor didn't help is overall goal in life. To be normal. That's all he really wanted. But no he was the Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived. He could do not a thing about it.

"PBJ for your thoughts?" a voice asked that made Harry nearly jump out of his skin. He turned around, seeing Zane sitting on the floor with half of a PBJ in his extended hand. He was wearing a pair of sweat and blue t-shirt. One of his headphones that was connected to his iPod was dangling near the floor, but it didn't seem to bother him. Harry noticed that there was almost a pair of sweats and green t-shirt folded neatly next to him. Zane glanced down, smiling a little. "A girl named Luna said I'd might needs these. Kinda weird, but I took her advice." He glanced at Harry's outfit. "I'm guessing when she said him, she meant you."

"Luna said that?" asked Harry. The other boy nodded. "I guess I'll have to thank her." He bent over to left the clothes, but Zane stopped him. He waved his free hand and Harry's uniform now was folded where the sweats and tee were. He looked down to see he was wearing the outfit. "How did you…"

Zane shrugged. "Magic," he said. He then gave the PBJ in his hand a shake. "Here. It'll help."

Harry looked at the sandwich, taking the offer and sitting down next to him. He hesitantly look a bit, chewing is slowly. It tasted really good. The truth was that he had never eaten a PBJ before. He had always made them for Dudley, but never was able to partake in such a treat. The way the peanut butter and grape jelly blended together made his tongue tingle and it did help. He felt much more relaxed.

"I've never had one of these before," he confessed to Zane.

The other boy stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "Are you serious?"

Harry nodded before taking another bite.

Zane stared down at his sandwich and then looking back at Harry. "You need to get out more then, Mr. Potter," he said in a professor-like voice. "I may have to take five points for not knowing the pleasure of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

A chuckle escaped Harry's lips, and he shook his head.

"Even you know this point system is stupid," said Zane with serious look.

Harry thought about it before nodding. "You're right, but it's more of a house rivalry thing."

"I can tell," Zane sighed. He then turned off his iPod that was currently blasting, "I Don't Care," by Fall Out Boy, and pulled out his remaining headphone. He cleared his throat, catching Harry's attention. The emerald eyed teen watched Zane with a clueless eye. "Thank you," he said softly. "You have no idea how important it what when you found Gabi. When all of this is sorted out we will be forever grateful." Harry was about to cut in, but Zane put up his hand. "I know you don't want the attention, I could tell the first time I met you. We all understand that. The only thing we would want to do is honor you with something. Nothing big, just something." A crash of thunder echoed through the castle, and Zane closed his eyes. "Whatever is going on, it is not good."

"What do you mean?"

Zane met his eyes. "Weasley was dragged from his bed along with Granger by Professor McGonagall a few minutes after you left." There was another crash. "They haven't reappeared in the castle which means they're still within Dumbledore's office with Headmaster Drennon."

Harry ate the last of his sandwich. "It is all real, isn't it?" he asked even though he already knew the answer. "The Gods and such?"

Zane smiled. "Indeed it is," he answered while relaxing against the wall. "But of course you knew that."

He nodded. "Yea, I did."

They sat there for a long while, enjoying the rumble of thunder that rippled through the castle. Every so often they'd be passed up by some students, some waving while others were whispering. Harry inwardly groaned, leaning his head back against the wall.

***

On the other side of the castle, in the dungeons to be exact, Rafaella sat in the Slytherin common room with a sugar quill in her mouth. She was on one of the chair surrounding the fireplace, cross legged. Every once in a while she would see Slytherins getting up and going about their Saturday. She didn't pay much attention to them, she was busy plotting. So many things were going through her head. She just couldn't pin point which direction to go.

She heard footsteps coming down the boy's dormitory, and spun around in her seat. Goyle was standing there, wearing a light weight looking black shirt with a nice pair of pants.

'Has anyone ever heard of just lounging?' thought Rafaella. Ever since she had been placed in the house she had never seen the Slytherin's in a pair of sweats or pj pants outside of their dormitory. Unless it was at night, but in the morning, on a Saturday at that, they wore dress pants. It boggled her mind.

"Oh Gregory," sang Rafaella with a sweet smile on her face. The man in question stopped dead on his way out.

"Yes?"

Rafaella motioned him over, taking the quill out of her mouth. She watched as he slowly made his way to the couch, sitting down. "I have a question."

Goyle's eyes scanned the area. They were alone. "Ok."

"Since you are usually quiet, I have predicted that you are observant, correct?"

He hesitated. "Yeah."

A smile graced her lips. "What can you tell me of Weasley and Granger?" As he told her, the wheels in her head continued to turn. All she needed to do was to get ready to pounce.

***

Dustin stared at the parchment for a long while. His eyes were raking over the paper. Most people in the library strayed away from him, and he was glad about that. Nothing made sense. His trance had led him to a battle beyond proportion. Wizards and witches alike were battling it out. Bloodshed was everywhere, and even creatures were fighting alongside black cloaked figures with masks on them. He tapped his foot on the stone floor, writing down as much as he could remember on the notebook beside the piece of parchment that held a new fate.

He stopped writing, wiping his face with his hands. His hair was untamed and stuck out in all directions. There was a few veins visible under his skin, and he prayed that Larila wouldn't see them. He was having enough trouble as it was controlling his Seer abilities and he didn't need her breathing down his neck. Larila was a kind, caring, woman, but sometimes she was too caring. Plus she was a stern woman. No one crossed her. There was even a joke that she would've been a nice incarnate of Hades on her bad days.

"Hello," said a dreamy voice.

Dustin immediately covered his book and parchment before snapping his head up to see a blonde hair girl with silver gray eyes. She was wearing a blue sweater and jeans with big flower earrings. She didn't look intimidating, but she didn't look innocent either. By her aura, he could see that despite the rambunctious atmosphere around her, she was rather calm. Too calm.

"I'm on of Harry's friends," she said. "My name's Luna."

"Hi," responded Dustin in a hoarse voice. He cleared his throat, speaking clearly. "I'm Dustin."

She nodded, staring at him for a long while. They didn't say anything to one another, and Dustin felt as if he had seen that stare before. "Do you always keep your visions so secret?"

Dustin suppressed the urge to widen his eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Your visions," she repeated with wider eyes.

Dustin looked every which way to make sure no one was watching before leaning towards Luna. "How do you-"

"I'm also a Seer," she said with an honest gaze. "The same vision you had last night was the one I had this morning." She took on of the books in her hands, placing it in front of him. It had a blue covering on it along with one leather buckle. "Go ahead. Open it."

He met her eyes, an understanding between them. She sat down, and Dustin took his piece of parchment. He slipped it over to Luna who took it in her hands. With a thoughtful scrunch of her eyebrows she read it while biting her lip. Dustin left her to her thoughts as he opened her book of past visions. A silent alliance was made, one that only they knew of.

***

Mentor Nico was a very patient man, but had a furious temper when meddled with. He was currently walked through the many corridors of Hogwarts, his eyes scanning every tight corner like a hawk. He was observant too, and usually talk privately with people without doing about three searches of the room before giving information to whomever he was talking to at the time. It was rather quiet for a Saturday, except for the storm. Maybe the students were finally starting to fear the Olympians as they should have. They were not students to be dealt with lightly.

He wasn't on a stroll though. In his left hand were letters to give to the students from their parents. Since America was so far away, the letters weren't daily, but weekly. Also behind him floated various presents, that were check for curses, from parent to student. He spotted an Hephaestus, Danny. He was a tall boy with mocha skin and dreadlocks. Danny was very good with his hands, a natural craftsman. Even if there were no metals to make something out of, it seemed he had settled for wood instead. He had a knife in his hand was a carving a tiny statue. Nico had spotted him sitting on the ground with his tongue poking out of his mouth and some Hogwarts students watching in fascination. Some of the only he had seen in the hallways.

It took Danny a while to look up, but when he did he smile. "Mentor Nico, how are you this day?"

"Could be better given the circumstances of last night," he answered honestly. That was something about Olympians. They were honest with one another and the people they trusted, most of the time. Some things were just best left under wraps.

"Mentor Nico," said another tall boy with a tad bit of buck teeth and a lanky figure. "My name's Neville. I wanted to apologize on behalf of Gryffindor for my housemate's actions." He looked down at his palms, and Nico smiled softly. He placed his palm on the boy's head.

"Well, Neville, you're very courageous. I thank you." He gave him a smile, and turned to his student. He handed him a letter and a box settled on the ground next to him. "Chocolates from you mom," he said in a hushed tone.

Danny's eyes widened. "Sweet."

Mentor Nico smiled before leaving the students. He delivered a few more letters and packages to students that he passed up. What some of them didn't know was that when he was checking for curses he was taking some bites of out some of the sweets that were sent. He couldn't help it. Some of the moms and dads just cooked too good of food. One of the students had Quesadilla's that had a fresh and heating charm on it. Instead of the ten that were in there, there were four left. Call him a fatty, he didn't care. He called it a healthy appetite.

As he continued through the castle, he passed up Rafaella who was being followed by, if he remembered correctly, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Both boys were lugging books and a box behind her while she was leafing through the Daily Prophet. She stopped when she saw him, and smiled before bowing. "Mentor Nico."

"Miss. Rafaella," he smiled before handing her two envelopes.

She stared at them, puzzled. "Two? Mom only sends one."

"It's your dad's child support. Since you turned seventeen in June the funds are being given to you now. Didn't your mom tell you that?"

"I guess not," she said as she put the letters in the messenger bag she had over her shoulder.

Nico gazed at the two boys behind her. "Why so many things? And why are you carrying them? Use a spell." He waved his hand and the books and box levitated. He looked at his students, waiting the answer of the first question.

Rafaella only smiled. "I suggest you act like you're angry when the shit hits the fan," was all she said before walking passed her mentor. The two followed, snickering.

She was getting revenge, he knew that for a fact. He shook his head with a smile. Artemis' children were one of the most fierce protectors of children next to Hestia. They were the greatest parents no matter how their parents treated them. They didn't believe in abuse of one's own kin, and they were nurturers to the innocent. As he passed Razmir who was in deep conversation with Professor Snape, who both nodded at the sight of him, he almost felt sorry for the two Gryffindors. Almost. Everyone knew that Rafaella was ruthless when there was a good reason to be. And harming an incarnate, on who was only five, was good enough reason for everyone to back her up.

He was about to round the corner, when the voice of Headmaster Drennon spoke through the link to every teacher and student of Olympians Academy. _"They received two weeks detention of their crime. No expulsion, no suspension. Meet me at three o'clock in the dungeons. It's safest to meet there."_

Nico had a feeling that it was war, and knew that Razmir would be having a lot of fun with it.

***

When Harry got the note from Headmaster Drennon that his presence was requested, he had not hesitation to oblige the request. He was led down to the dungeons by Zane and the other girl in Artemis' house, Annabelle. They were silent as they walked down into the dark place. He felt like he was being escorted by Aurors instead of students. Their posture was stiff, and it wasn't the Zane he had seen only a few hours prior to the sentence that had gotten around school. Only two weeks detention? That was almost unheard of for something so dangerous that had been done.

Two people seemed to appear out of the shadows and he recognized Severus Snape and Mentor Nico. The flanked his backside and he wondered why the hell Snape was there. Snape hated him for all he knew. Of course he did defend in somewhat in potions. He was beyond confused.

They stopped in front of a door, knocking twice. It opened to reveal Natalie with red rimmed eyes from crying. She stepped aside. "Come in," she said in a hoarse voice. She looked so torn that Harry gave her shoulder a small squeeze before entering.

The room was dark, with torches of green fire along with walls. There was table where Headmaster Drennon sat along with Razmir, Larila, Chance, Madame Promfery (to Harry's surprise), a brunette woman whom he saw training the students in wandless spells, and Natalie who joined them. Nico and Snape took the remaining seat that face the students older students of the Olympians and some of the Hogwarts students. He saw Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Luna, and Neville. He walked over to their standing figures, distancing himself from the Slytherins. He didn't know what to think anymore. He was so confused, and to him it wasn't funny.

"Good," smiled Drennon. "Now that everyone is here that deserves to be here, and is trusted, I would like to start this brief meeting off." He stood from his seat, a fierce look in his eyes. "Now as all of you know the two guilty of the crime against my daughter have been given two weeks detention for their crimes. It would have been a week if it wasn't for threatening Headmaster Dumbledore with more storms and wraths from the other gods." Harry gazed around the room. He saw the trio he had grown quiet fond of standing in the back. Zane was whispering something to them, and they both nodded before turning their attention to the man who was speaking. Harry did was well. "Two weeks detention doesn't seem like the punishment they deserve." He rolled his knuckles on the table in front of him, thinking. "The detention will be served with Professor Snape and he had promised that the two will have the worst two weeks of their lives."

"About time," muttered Malfoy. Harry glanced over at the blonde, actually agreeing with him for once. The blonde in question looked at him, and gave him a nod. Harry returned it. He really didn't know what that meant, but it felt right in some way.

"So I have simple request from all of you," he glanced over at the Hogwarts students and Harry squirmed under his stare. "Make their lives a living hell. Make allies within this school, and bring the two down, along with any others that poses a threat, as discreetly as you can." The Olympians bowed with smiles on their faces. "We do not want all the blame to be cornered on us and they will not be able to punish you without evidence. So try not to leave anything of value behind." He sat down, straightening in his chair. "As for the Hogwarts students here," he looked over at them with a smile. "You eight have been invited here because you have seemed to be the only ones that are understanding of our customs. We thank you for this and we would like to extend the offer of you training with us." Harry's hearted fluttered in excitement. "It will be intense at first, but you will get the hang of it. That is if you want to join us."

All of them nodded enthusiastically.

"Razmir, I believe you have something to say."

The man in question stood, looking a little less pissed off than before. "I have scheduled shifts for students to watch over little Gabi when Natalie will not be around. I also have three students shadowing the headmaster because we do not know how far these students will go to harm us." He gazed at all of them with his eerie eyes. "I also advise that you are weary of the teachers here. I don't want to see any of you alone in the corridors. Traveling in group would be best. Three or four so that no one is suspicious. Use what I have taught you these past years to your advantage."

"Yes sir," said the Olympians in unison with a bow as he sat down.

"You are all dismissed," sighed Drennon. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Harry heard him say to Natalie. "We better get back up there. Just in case Gabi has anymore nightmares."

"Yes we should. My poor baby," sighed the woman.

Harry grouped up with Neville and Luna, starting to walk out of the classroom when a tap on Harry's shoulder stopped him. He turned around, seeing the Slytherin's staring at them with nervous looks. In the middle was Draco, and even he had an anxious look about him. "Po-Harry," he said with a nervous voice. He cleared his throat. "I wanted to start new with you given the circumstances, and such." He had s stiff posture, and Pansy gripped his shoulder for support. "When you denied my friendship first year I was rather angry so I took it out on you. I was an arrogant git, still am, but I still want to be your friend. It is fine if we aren't. It's just…" he trailed off.

Harry gave him a calculating look before extending his hand. At least he knew that Slytherin's didn't attack children. "I'm Harry Potter, and, even though I may not trust you as of now, I'll give this friendship a chance." Draco took his hand, and Harry shook it hard. "Just don't make me regret it."

The blonde nodded. "I'm Draco Malfoy, pleasure."

"Your last name is Pleasure?" asked one of the Olympians.

"No," scoffed Draco. "It's Malfoy. I just said pleasure as in it was a pleasure meeting him."

"Oh," the student said before leaving. Some of his friends laughed as they left.

"I'm not going to trust you completely, with your father being a Death Eater and all." Harry didn't let that knowledge escape him.

Draco sighed, hurt on his face. "I figured." They started to walk out into the hallway with the others in tow. "But you can trust me more than Weasel and Granger. In my opinion they weren't friends to you."

Harry had a feeling that he spoke nothing but the truth.

***

Dustin sat on his bed, the piece of parchment in his hands. He had to show Larila as much as he didn't want to. This would trace an entirely new path for the wizarding world, and he didn't know if it was good or bad. All he knew what was it would favor his side. He scribble on another piece of parchment the prophecy, taking his black owl's leg from it's perch on his headboard. "You know who to give this to," he whispered softly before opening the window wandlessly and letting her fly out. He looked down at the parchment, reading:

_Bloodshed and vengeance approaches, and the dawn of a new era will come forth._

_The serpent tongues shall rise as one, and the false fate between them has shattered._

_Allies and enemies will switch, and a newfound leader will rise with his lover._

_His vengeance will know no bounds. His wrath will show no mercy._

_With his power the ones who have wronged him will see justice._

_With his power, he will vanquish the Phoenix who has shackled him with kindness._

He sighed, putting the parchment in his pocket before standing up. He walked to the end of his bed where his trunk was, and pulled out a leather bound book. "So it begins," he whispered to himself before placing the book of Harry's bed. He spelled it so that only Harry could read the true contents of the book. Anyone else would think it was about Herbology.

"So it begins," he whispered again as a crack of thunder echoed through the castle. Dustin left the dormitory, wondering how he was going to tell Larila about the knew fate.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! I'm on prom committee and had two sweet sixteens to go to this weekend. Review!**

**Thanks and Spanks,**

**Reebs**


	5. Chaos

**Chaos**

Dusk had just fallen on the grounds, the fall night chilling the air. There was a party going down in the Gryffindor common, and almost everyone was enjoying it. Almost. In the confines of his dormitory, Harry flipped the book over he had found on his bed not an hour ago with a skeptical eye. He had checked for curses, hexes, and anything else he could think of. They called turned out clean, and yet he was still skeptical. Seamus had informed him that there was a book on Herbology on his bed when he had first come into the common room after the meeting. Only it wasn't a book on Herbology. It was a book on the Dark Arts. He sighed, falling against his headboard with a thoughtful gaze. The book called to him, and he could feel the magic swirling within its pages. Just one peak. That wouldn't hurt would it?

He stared at the cover. _Black Magic: Theory and Instruction. _He really didn't know what to think of it, but it just drew to him like nothing had before. Harry hesitantly took hold of the leather binding, biting his lip as he did. Just one peak. That's all he needed. Just a peak.

As he opened the front cover, a black mist poured out. Scared, Harry shut it immediately. His eyes were wide, and his breathing a little heavy. His hands shook slightly as he grasped the cover again, ripping it open as if there was some unknown force that was trying to keep it shut. The blast mist engulfed him, and something in his head seemed to split open. He screamed, the sound never leaving the dormitory he was in. His body thrashed, and he was soon lying on the floor convulsing while gripping at his head. He screams turned to rasps as the black mist seeped back into its book, leaving Harry laying in a puddle of his own sweat. His heart start to slow from its thundering rhythm, and he concentrated on the sound of the rain falling outside to calm him.

'_What the fuck was that?'_ Harry thought to himself in a panic. He sat up, regretting it. Pain shot from his scar all the way down to his spine. The pain made him see stars, and he doubled over onto the ground where he emptied the contents in his stomach onto the floor.

His whole body shook in pain, and he had to brace himself on his bed in order to stand up. Legs wobbling, and brow coated with cold sweat, he didn't know if he could manage walking to the bathroom. He ended up falling onto his bed beside the book, taking off his glasses. Everything was blurry, but he didn't care. He just shut his eyes and tried to make sense of things. He enjoyed the darkness behind his eyes. It was tranquil despite the commotion the Gyffindors were making down in the common room.

"Two more years," he murmured to himself. "Two more years and I'm out." He opened his eyes once more, putting on his glasses. Slowly he sat up, taking his wand and banishing away the puddle of puke and sweat on the floor. He didn't want his housemates worrying about him.

He eyed the book again, wondering if it was going to do the black mist of hell thing again. He bit his lip for the second time, and took it in his hands. He weighed it for a while, just sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the black leather. His eyes kept glancing over at the door, expecting someone to barge in. He knew no one would. It was Saturday night and everyone was having fun getting drunk.

Harry stood up, facing the book with his wand in hand. Anxiety was rolling off of him, but he had to face his fear. If a book was anything to fear. He recalled that time in first year with that face in the that one book. Shaking his head he stood on one foot while the other levitated near the book. With the tip of his foot, he flipped it open. Getting into a fighting position, he prepare for whatever it was to crawl out next in the book. When he realized there was no more surprises, he straightened up and took the book in his hands. He was staring at the index. Nothing harmful there.

There was so much in the book, he didn't even know whether or not he was going to finish. He scanned the room, sitting down on his bed in a cross legged position, and opening the book. He began to read the first chapter on the difference between light and dark.

_For centuries the wizarding world has been separated into two societies. The Dark Society and the Light Society. Many have debated what is dark and what is light within the magical societies and the debates have always ended in a stand still. It is fact that there is no dark or light. Every person, every society, has both dark and light sides. The Light will use spells such as Avada Kedevra when dueling to kill their enemy with the intention killing their opponent. Does that make the light wizard a dark one? No. They are still light and will remain thus unless they renounce their ways. Only there is the dark voice within their minds saying that they did justice when they, in fact, did something very dark._

Harry paused from his readings. He had never thought of it that way. He continued to read:

_The Dark Society is only called thus because of the fact that they let their magic run pure. A Dark wizard or witch will let their emotions run free then pile them up within their soul as a Light One would do. They are more in tuned with their magical core because the spells they perform require a skill to seek out energy from within their core. The Dark Ones are very powerful when angered, and anyone can become one with the right training. It is easy for a Light One to be corrupted by the Dark. Light wizards and witches are easy to manipulate if one finds the trigger. That is why the art of Occulmency of created to protect both sides minds._

Nothing made sense. Harry sat there dumbfounded in way. So there were two sides to every side? He scratched his head, shaking it in confusion. Was there no difference?

He sat back against the wall for a while, rereading the passage over and over again. He had it almost memorized word for word. He turned the page, the first chapter playing out before him. There was a moving picture of a wizard sitting in a cross legged position with a black mist in his palms. The title of the chapter, The Theory of Dark Magic, was floating above him. Harry licked his dry lips, reading the first page.

_Many theories over the centuries have been gone over and over against about how Dark Magic was formed. Only there is one theory that sticks out of all of them. The theory was developed by a twelfth century witch by the name of Bretha Nonstine. Nonstine's theory stated that Dark Magic is the negative energy that surrounds a person. Any one person can perform Dark Magic, but the more negative the energy the more powerful the wizard or witch will be in the Dark Arts. She goes on stating that it also has to do with one's past. If one's past was abusive or violent in some way, their magical core would welcome Dark Magic more than a wizard that had a very calm past. Abuse is-_

Harry threw the book across his bed, his fingertips stinging slightly. His hands were shaking, and his breathing was quick. Abuse. Memories of the Dursley's came forth into his mind, and tears stung his eyes as he relived almost every memory that included a beating. The stinging grew, and he let out a small sob before curling up into a ball. He curled his hands into fists, feeling something wet on his palm. His eyes shot to his hands and he saw that his fingertips were bleeding, or leaking, a black substance.

A shock of pain ran through his body, and he screamed at the top of his lungs as his back arched in protest. He felt his vision fog up, and his head grow heavy. The last thing he remember before passing out, was a soft voice saying that everything was alright.

***

Zane watched Harry sleep for a long while with a frown on his lips. The boy laying there, crippled by the magic the book had to offer. He stared at the leather bound torturer that was actually the key to everything that he held dear as well as everyone in Olympian Academy. He reached to one of Harry's hands, looking at the black substance. A soft smile played on his lips when he saw the silver start to leak out. Wandlessly he banished the mess, and ran his fingers through Harry's full locks.

"May Eros always watch over you Harry," he said quietly with a fond look in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed Harry on his forehead before leaving the dormitory.

***

Hermione Granger may have been a muggle born, but she knew how to play her cards within the wizarding world. She sat in front of Headmaster Dumbledore and Headmaster Drennon with tears in her eyes. Her tears were out of frustration of whatever Rafaella did to her. Also she was doing it for show to give her some sympathy. Dumbledore seemed to be buying it, but Drennon kept his cold mask in place so she didn't know if it was working or not. He just next to Dumbledore, arms crossed.

"I haven't been able to find anything, not even assignments or my way around the school without someone with me." She wiped away some tears and shot at glare at Rafaella who was sitting next to her with a bored look on her face. "She did something to me when she said that incantation."

"It wasn't an incantation you-" Rafaella cut short when Drennon cleared his throat. She sat up stiffly, looking Dumbledore in the eyes. "She insulted our gods. I wasn't going to leave it unpunished." She crossed her arms, and crossed her legs with a raised eyebrow. "Anyone would've done it."

"Headmaster Drennon is what she says true? Anyone would've done whatever she did to Miss. Granger?"

"Indeed," he answered curtly with a nod. He glanced over at Hermione. She was fuming at the man. "Rafaella I'm assuming you willed Artemis' wrath upon her?"

"Yes sir," she answered.

Hermione shot a glare at her. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Rafaella gave her an almost sadistic look that could equal Bellatrix's. "Nothing you didn't deserve," she answered with a small laugh.

"Headmaster Drennon," said Dumbledore with a stern look. "I suggest you tell Miss. Rafaella to reverse whatever she did to my student."

"I cannot do that," sighed the other man. He looked at Dumbledore with an emotionless face. "It's irreversible."

"What?!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. She turned over to Rafaella, tears in her eyes. "What did you to me?" She lunged at Rafaella and she dodged her before she could grab a hold of her. Dumbledore waved his hand and Hermione was warded away from Rafaella who was in a fighting position with her wand drawn.

"What did you do to her, Miss. Rafaella?" asked Dumbledore calmly, but he eyes deceived his voice.

Rafaella glanced over at Drennon, who nodded. "It's not what I did, but what Artemis did," she answered in a guarded voice. She kept glancing at Hermione who was still trying to tear out of the wards. "She took away Miss. Granger's ability to hunt for things. Such as books, answers, and anything else she may desire to find." Hermione stopped, staring daggers at her. "Artemis also made to where any animal within reach of Miss. Granger would attack." Dumbledore's eyes widened at this. "And," continued Rafaella with that sadistic smile. "Artemis took away her fertility."

The entire room went dead silent. Even the portraits that were gossiping about what was going on stopped their whispering and stared at the girl in horror. To take away one's chance of having children was something unheard of in the wizarding world. Hermione clutched her lower abdomen with complete shock written on her face. Then there was Dumbledore. The twinkle in his eyes left, and an angry look at put in its place.

"Miss. Rafaella you could be put into Azkaban for this?"

"No she couldn't," said Drennon. He walked to his student, putting his hand on the young woman's shoulder. "She just wished it to happen, and it happened. She didn't kill anyone. No unforgivable curse was used. Plus she is under the American Ministries' rule, not British."

"I want a trial!" screamed Hermione in anger. "How dare you!" Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I-"

"Wanted a child," Rafaella finished with a smirk. She approached the bushy haired girl, but Dumbledore warded her two feet away from her. She sneered at the man with the half moon glasses. She felt a silencing ward being placed upon them, and glanced at Drennon before looking fully at Hermione. "Mark my words mudblood, this isn't just because of what you've said." She smiled softly. "I'm sure you know as well as I do that you deserve this." Rafaella spat at her feet. "I'm sure you remember this summer what you did to that family."

Hermione paled.

The silencing ward was lifted, and Rafaella glanced over at the Headmaster. "If she wishes to give trial, she may." Rafaella gave her a warning look. "If you'll excuse me, I must be off. I have studying to do." She bowed to her Headmaster, sneered at the other two, and walked out within a backwards glance.

"Miss. Granger," sighed Dumbledore. "Go to Madame Promfrey and receive a calming draught." The bushy haired girl nodded, turning around and walking out the same door Rafaella had exited moments later. Dumbledore then turned to Drennon who was studying his numerous objects within his office. "You must give punishment to your student. I will not have things like this happening to my students."

Drennon gave the old man a dark look. "Zeus does not think she should be punished."

"Excuse me?"

"Zeus does not think she should be punished," he repeated. "He has spoken to me in my dreams. She had every right, and if Artemis bestowed upon those curses then I have no right to punish Rafaella."

"Talk to Zeus then!" shouted Dumbledore. "Tell him that he is wrong!"

A crack of thunder echoed through the room. Drennon's posture stiffened, glowering at Dumbledore. "Zeus is never wrong," he hissed. He picked up an emerald, tossing it in the air and catching it before setting it down. He stared at the other headmaster for a long while. "And I would be a lot more careful with your words if you're question my God's word. I am his incarnate after all."

Dumbledore fumed. He knew he couldn't do anything to change the man's mind. "Her parents will want some type of action to occur."

Drennon started towards the door, turning to him when his hand was on the knob. "Tell them I said to blow it out their asses."

***

Larila stared down at Dustin who was a sweaty heap on the floor before her. Another vision had invaded his already vulnerable mind since he had had another vision a few nights previous. She kneeled down to his level. They were within her quarters near the Divination rooms. Her room had blue drapes along the walls to cover the ugly stone. There were large pillows to sit on as well as a corner filled with herbs and remedies she had on hand in case of emergencies. In the center was a platform where her readings took places from visions to tarot readings. The flooring was an ebony stone that was one just hardwood. In a corner of the room, Mentor Nico was making tea for Dustin.

"What was it this time, young one?" asked the elder with worried eyes. Why the gods were forcing prophetic dreams upon him and only him was above her knowledge.

Dustin reached for her hand, his own shaking uncontrollably. His bright eyes were glazed over as an after shock of the vision. "Death comes to those who deceive him," his voice whispered in a hoarse tone. "Chaos has seen within his soul." The sentence made Mentor Nico drop the cup of tea within his hand. It shattered on the floor.

Larila staggered back, hands shaking. "C-Chaos?"

Dustin nodded, an insane giggle escaping from passed his lips. He gazed over at his mentor with another giggle. "The book called for him," was the last thing he said before his eyes closed, and his body went limp. His breathing evened out, and Larila watched as her student slept on with a smile on his face.

"Larila," breathed Nico. The woman gazed over at her companion and former student. "Chaos has never called for anyone in fifty years," he said with wide eyes. "And even the called didn't come to his call."

Larila stood up, levitating Dustin's body. It floated over to one of the large pillows and he laid there resting silently. She sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. "Chaos couldn't have put her entire essence into one body. No wizard would be able to control the power." She began to pace with her mind working on how this could have happened. She silently asked Fate what exactly she was doing. "She would bestow a different God to watch over him. But who did Dustin give the book to?"

Nico shrugged, his trembling hands mixing herbs as best he could.

Larila stared at Dustin's form before approaching Nico. She sat down next to him, shaking her head. "The last time this happened the entire wizarding world was turned upside down." She wringed her hands together, her eyes in slits from thinking so much.

"Shall we tell Drennon?" asked Nico.

"We have no choice," Larila responded. "He may already know with his connection to Zeus."

Nico sighed, putting down the herbs he was measuring. "Shall we tell the students?"

Larila thought for a long while. It was silent for five minutes at the least. "Their parents are coming in a few weeks for Hogwart's first Quidditch match. We'll tell them then," she answered. She glanced over at Dustin. "Just how did he get the book?"

"You know that the book takes different faces depending on whom Chaos is calling and what she has in store for the called," he ran his hands through his hair. He almost felt tears in his eyes. "She is supposed to be the reason we're here, but why do we fear her so?"

Larila let out a dark chuckle. "Because we know what she is capable of doing." She knew deep in her heart that Chaos was more or less Fate. So she could change whatever she wanted whenever.

A scream tore through the room, and both witch and wizard jumped. They stared at each other and immediately looked over at Dustin. He was sleeping soundly, the sweat on his forehead drying to flakes.

Larila let out a shaky breath, and Nico staggered against a wall. "What the fuck was that?" asked Nico in a girlish shriek. He felt the power surge through the castle, and both Mentors fell to the ground. They could hear the chaos outside the walls of the room. Another surge of power traveled through the castle, and every speck of glass shattered within the room. Larila had to spell everything shard of glass to stop their paths towards them and Dustin.

Both mentors stared at each other, jaws slightly open as was almost everyone else's in the castle. A crack of thunder was heard echoing through the air, and the sounds of beasts were heard shrieking in distress. In their hearts, they knew that there was nothing they could do to stop what was bound to happen.

***

Harry stood up from his bed, looking every which way. A scent lingered in the air, and he smiled. For some reason he felt like he was alive for the first time in a long time. He stretched his arms up, his back popping. He turned, seeing the book on his bed. He picked it up, frowning. Harry decided he would read it later. He placed it on his night table, and walked towards the bathroom. When he stared in the mirror, he gasped. His hair was glossier, and not messy anymore. His bangs fell straight across his face, and there was something different about his looks took him a while to notice.

He froze when he noticed what was missing His hand moved up to his forehead, tracing the smooth skin where the scar should have been.

* * *

**Uh…oh…what's going to happen? Hm….I wonder….muahaha!**


	6. Trust

**Trust**

Sunday had gone on like normal, except for the gossip of where that shock of magic had come from. The Gryffindors immediately speculated that the Slytheirns had something to do with it while the other two houses just wondered. Then there were the Olympians. They had separated themselves from the entire school that day, and some could hear the chanting of the students coming from within the Forbidden Forest. No one dared to go in, but every so often there were lights being seen escaping the dark depths and vanishing once it hit the grounds.

Harry had stayed in his room that day with his curtains drawn and a ward upon his bed. Dobby was the only one that was allowed to see the young wizard in the state he was in, but once the elf had delivered the food he was demanded to leave and tell Dumbledore not a word. Dobby, being the most loyal of elves, agreed and disappeared without question.

The young wizard took a bite of a sandwich, glancing at himself in a mirror that was levitating before him.. He knew it vain, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't what he remembered to be. His cheeks had thinned out slightly, almost as if they were hollow. The cheekbones had heightened slightly, and his hair hung in his eyes. He'd need to cut it if he was going to survive training. He couldn't train if he couldn't see. His eyes were the same, still the vibrant green, but his nose became more defined as did his jaw. It was now a bit more warrior-like. He had also noticed that he had grown to a six foot three height. Harry thought of his school robes and wondered if he could get them sized by the next day.

He glanced down at his stomach, pulling up the tank top he was wearing. On his right hip was a black tattoo of a bow and two arrows crossing over it. The only other colors were the arrows feathers. One had gold while the other had silver. He leaned back on his headboard. 'One mark replaced by another,' he thought to himself bitterly.

"Harry," called a voice. It was soft, and angelic like. He knew that voice anywhere.

"Yes?" he called.

"Could you drop the wards?" the voice asked with a small laugh. "I've come with some tea, and sweets that Larila made. They're good!" the voice finished excitedly.

Harry didn't want him to see what he had become. The change was still a shock and he knew it was because of that book he hadn't stopped reading since he had awoken late the other night. He sighed, waving his wand. He was on the chapter of wards anyway so it could wait. "Come in," he said when he dropped the ward.

The curtain opened, and there stood Zane with a big smile plastered on his face. In one hand he balanced a tray of tea and sweets. From the looks of it there was brownies, cookies, and fudge. Zane seemed to be looked at him in awe, and he carefully levitated the tray off it hand so it was in front of Harry. He then joined in on the bed, closed the curtains, and sat cross legged opposite of Harry.

They sat there in silence for a long while. Harry didn't really know what to say, and Zane was taking in his new appearance. Eros was watching over him indeed. The boy, Harry, had turned into a man that Zane was having trouble not to touch. There was a glow to Harry, and that scar was gone which he was glad for. He thought of the scars on his back, but shook those dark thoughts away for the moment.

"Please," Zane smiled as he picked up a cup of tea and offered it to Harry. "Drink some of this. It'll help."

Harry took the tea, taking a sip. It tasted different.

"There's lemonade in it," the boy smiled. He took a piece of fudge, munching on it. "I would've gotten more, but most of us are addicted to it so we had to share." He bunched his lips together, looking around like a lost puppy.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the expression. It was a deep throaty laugh that nearly sent shivers down Zane's spine. That was another thing that changed. Harry's voice had become deeper, almost tantalizing in just regular conversation. He silently wondered what it would've sounded like when he was aroused. He shifted at that thought, clearing is throat.

"You okay?" asked Zane in concern.

Harry bit his lip. "Do," he sighed. "Do I look different to you?"

Zane nodded slowly as he chewed on a piece of brownie he had bitten off.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, setting down the tea. "How am I going to go out there when I've changed so drastically? Do you know what's happening to me?"

The other boy hesitated. "Well-I mean-you can still tell it's you." He set down his brownie, taking a sip of tea. "What do you know about our gods?" he asked. He was the one that was supposed to tell Harry what was happening since the two had bonded so well. Dustin would have been there, but he was in a healing coma and would be out until Monday.

"Just the basics," answered Harry.

Zane nodded, biting his lip. "Do you know how all of this," he gestured to everything, "Came to be?"

Harry shook his head. "I suppose the gods had something to do with it."

"One goddess," answered Zane in a serious expression. "She is the reason we're all here. We can all do magic."

"Who is this goddess?" he asked cautiously.

"Chaos."

"What did Chaos do exactly?"

"She created our entire world. She was the first and most powerful of the gods. She's fate. A goddess you don't want to be on the bad side of."

"What does this have to do with me, Zane?"

"Chaos has called to you for help," he said bluntly.

Harry sighed, putting his head in his hands. "This is exactly what I need," he mumbled.

Zane stared at him for a long while. He first thought Harry would be angry or at least have some kind of anxiety attack. All he could really see was irritation in his eyes as the green eyed boy looked at up him. "What do you mean by that?" he asked with eyebrows furrowed.

"I already have a prophecy for me to kill Lord Voldemort. Now I have to help your goddess with something." He leaned against his headboard. "This is exactly what I need."

"That can't be right," said Zane. He took his tea and drank it in one gulp. When he caught his breath, he stared at Harry for a long time. "Fate doesn't give someone two prophecies, Harry."

"What?" he questioned.

Zane took a deep breath. "Chaos may be cold at times, but she would never give someone the burden of two fates. That could drive someone insane, or worse." He stared at Harry, completely confused. "Chaos wouldn't do that. It's not in her nature."

"Then why do I have two on my head?"

Zane sighed, his mind wracking for answers. He finally looked Harry in his eyes, almost entranced but he kept his composure since this was a serious situation. "Who foretold this prophecy?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore said that Professor Trelawny did."

Zane nodded, staring at Harry for some time. "We'll figure this out Harry," he said while taking the other boys hand. It felt warm against his usually cold skin. He stared at the emerald eyed teen with a tiny smile. "We have to."

Rafaella sat gazing at the lake as the autumn's air swirled around her. Her jacket hung loosely around her, and her jeans had mud mark on them from running along the edge of the forest the previous night. She hadn't showered since the ritual, and smell of pine leaves and lavender. "I really hope you know what you're doing Chaos," she said softly with her head to the sky. She knew her fate, it was sealed within her mind. Her fate was given to her at birth, and it was one she would just have to live with.

The wind picked up, and Rafaella stared at the lake. She knew what Chaos did was out of nowhere. The goddess had been planning this for awhile. It was the only way Chaos worked from what she was told. Her thoughts went to Dustin though. Her best friend was going through so much hell with all the visions. She knew she wasn't nearly as strong as him when it came to that. Prophetic dreams were a scary thing. The only prophecy she dreamed of was her own, not someone else's.

She remembered her mother's words when she was old enough to hear her prophecy at the tender age of eight. "No matter how good you may be this cannot be avoided," her mother had said. Her hands shook, and she ran her fingers through her hair. There were too many things going on at once for her to dwell on such things. She swept away some tears that started to leak out of her eyes. Her head was held eye and she sniffled.

"Rafaella?" came a voice. She turned around, watching as Draco Malfoy walked towards her with a tired expression in his eyes. "What are you doing out here?"

The girl shook her head. "Just sitting I guess," she replied without looking at him. He joined in, sitting down next to her on the rocks. She finally gazed over at him. "You look like hell."

"I feel like it too."

They were quiet for a while, just enjoying the silence.

"Do you-" Draco stopped himself, looking away. "Do you think that you could do a reading for me?"

That perked Rafaella's interests. "Well I couldn't, but Larila could or Dustin."

"Why can't you?" he asked with an almost anxious gaze. He kept looking every which way, and Rafaella wondered what was going on with him.

"I'm not prophetic, Draco," she explained. "That is unless Artemis wants me to visualize something."

Draco swallowed thickly, his tongue dry. "You're the only one I trust, Rafaella."

She stared at him for a long time, not really believing what she was hearing. "You've only known me for a few months, Draco. How could you say you trust me above all others?"

"I just do."

* * *

I know. Very short, but this is just a filler. Next chapter is training and a surprise!


	7. Retribution

**Retribution**

Sweat drenched his entire form as the dawn's rays crept upon the sleeping earth. The first day of training, a brutal one in Harry's opinion. He had been woken up at five o'clock by a bucket of water being splashed onto him by Dustin, and had been rushed into a tank top and athletic pants by Zane. He didn't have time to cut his hair, so Rafaella had to lend him the only head band she had left. It was a pink one. There was no time for laughing though as it was Razmir's time with them. He had first made the run countless laps around the castle with fifty pound weights on their backs, forty for the women though. Either way both genders ended their laps with rivers of sweat trailing down to the ground.

Harry's muscles were already beginning to tighten up, and he groaned between deep breathes. He was currently doing walls sits against the castle in between Draco, to his left, and Zane, to his right. Razmir was pacing in front of them, his eyes scrutinizing. Every once in a while he'd make a snide comment to someone, but other than that he was silent. His red rimmed eyes held such a fierce, war-like gaze that Harry couldn't look directly in his eyes. It sent shivers down his spine if he did. So he just watched as the colors changed upon the landscape, and tried to ignore the pain. He could see Draco struggling next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. The blonde stared at him for a second, giving him a tiny smile before closing his eys and leaning his head against the stone walls of the castle.

"Stand," commanded Razmir with authority. The students sighed in relief, standing up. Harry watched as Pansy and Blaise nearly fell trying to stand and Crabbe and Goyle bracing them so they wouldn't fall. Neville and Luna seemed to be getting along better than the others. As for Draco, he stood with his legs wobbling. Harry was feeling the numbness in his legs start to set in. He took hold of Zane's shoulder, the boy shorter than him now by a few inches, and the boy in question smiled a tired smile. "For you newcomers," Razmir began. "This is where the obstacles come into play." With a snap of his fingers, the grounds rumbled and dirt walls rose up from the earth. It started out with a large wall that towered over them and there were three ropes attached to climb up and down on either side. It was followed by shorter walls, about three feet, that were spaced out like hurdles. Then there was a large space that was mostly likely where the students would have to dodge the attacks given by Razmir. The obstacle ended at the lake. "You will climb the wall and descend on the other side. Then hurdles. If you trip there will be pricked vines that will trap you and pierce your skin until I see fit. After that you'll _have_ to dodge my attacks, and then dive into the lake to wipe the grime off." He sniffed the air. "Do they not give you deodorant here?"

Some students slyly sniffed their armpits, looking around as if it wasn't them. Harry was one of them, but he didn't smell at all. He actually smelled kind of sweet with a tad bit of spiciness to it. In fact, he smelled really good and he didn't even put on deodorant since he didn't have time to think of stuff like that when he was being rushed out to training.

"Get into a line," he instructed as he turned away from them. "At the sight of fire, first person shall go."

The students obediently got into a single file line, all of them not wishing to be in the crossfire of Razmir's wrath. They stood in complete silence, and Harry rubbed his shaking hands together. He was getting anxious. For all he knew the man would be sending some time of curse that could kill him. He had seen how brutal the training had been, and to actually take part in it was starting to take a toll on his nerves.

Fire was blasted into the air, and the first student rushed off towards the wall. It was Nick, if Harry remembered correctly, and he climbed the rope like an expert. His movements were fluid-like, and he didn't waver for a second. Once he got to the top, his climbed over the other side and no one could see what happened on the opposite side of the wall. All they could hear was screaming a minute later.

Draco, who was standing in front of him, spun around and stared at Harry with wide eyes. "Are you as freaked out as I am?"

Harry sucked in a breath as the second flash of fire was seen in the air and Crabbe set off towards the wall. "To be honest," he said. "I think I'm going to piss myself."

Draco nodded, completely understanding. He turned around and both of them watched as Crabbe started to climb the wall, and then fall flat on his ass. No one gave him any type of encouragement, and when Pansy tried to, Dustin stopped her and shook his head. "He won't be encouraged on the battlefield."

Once he was finally over the wall, it took five minutes until they saw his body shoot towards the castle. His butt was one fire, and Harry found it hard not to laugh at the sight. Although there was a spike of fear he felt sting his spine. The man was ruthless.

Student after student was scent off by the fires. Sometimes there would be only the sound of Razmir blasting spells at the students, other times Harry would hear screams. He watched Rafaella go. She was seen being shot towards the castle from what looked like a blasting charm. Then Dustin went. There was nothing beside the spells being shouted. Pansy went, there were screams and a deafening splash. Goyle followed her and he was also seen running towards the castle with his ass on fire. Blaise seemed to concur the obstacle course, as did Zane since there was no screaming heard. Draco's run went well as well.

It was now Harry's turn, and he didn't know what to expect. The fire flew up into the air, and he ran. The grass beneath his bare feet felt odd for some reason, but of course he wasn't used to training in bare feet. He reached the wall, grabbing the rope and heaving himself into a climb. His body strained as he climbed up the dirt wall, and his lungs started to burn with the stress of the climb. Reaching the top was a relief, until he gazed down. He saw the hurdle, but then he saw the open grass area where Razmir was pacing in waiting for him. There was a whip in his hand, or at least that's what Harry thought when he looked at it. Behind Razmir, though, was the students that had gone through the obstacle course. Some were bloodied up, while the others sat in the lake.

Harry took a deep breath and descended the wall carefully. Once his feet touched the earth, he spun around and ran towards the hurdles. He jumped over them with gazelle like grace. It was soon enough that he was jumping his last hurdle and Razmir started his attack.

The first attack was with the man's whip. Only it was a shadow more than anything. It coiled into the air, and elongated itself when Razmir struck it towards Harry. Harry dodged the attack as he ran towards Razmir to get to the end of the course. The mentor wasn't done though. He sneered at the boy and a ball of fire appeared in his hand. He threw it at Harry, who was retrieving his wand from his pocket, dodged as best he could. The flame grazed his right shoulder, and he hissed at the fire burned his flesh.

"Come on, Boy-Who-Lived," taunted Razmir with a devilish smile.

Harry's eyes flared with anger, and he pointed his wand at the man as he hurled another fireball at him.

"_Aguamenti!"_ shouted Harry. The water shot from his wand and distinguished the fire. He ran and dodged another attack from Razmir's whip before scrambling past him. He felt the whip wrap around his waist, and Razmir pulling him towards him. Harry spun around, his mind scrambling for some sort of spell he could use. _"Avis!"_ he cried and bird appeared out of his wand. _"Oppugno!"_ he yelled and the bird attacked.

While Razmir was distracted, Harry scrambled towards the finish line and jumped into the lake. He stared back as Razmir, watching as the man destroyed the birds, before setting off another flame into the sky. He thanked the Gods that he had paid attention in charms a week ago or else he didn't know what he would have done.

It took another half hour before Mentor Razmir was done with the students. They were all seated on the grass, and stared up at the mentor as he paced. "As much as I can see improvement to the Olympians, I cannot stress the importance of training. There is no such thing as perfection on the battlefield, and all of us know this." He paused, the hateful look leaving his eyes for a few seconds. He cleared his throat. "In a few days there shall be a ceremony for the Hogwarts students." Harry shifted in his spot near Draco and Dustin. "It is a painless ceremony, and we will see which god or goddess as been watching over you. From the time until the ceremony I ask all Olympians to help your new brothers and sisters in the transition." He stared at the dawn for a few seconds before gazing at the students. "You are dismissed. Mentor Chance and Nico will see to you tonight after classes."

As Harry stood, he noticed that the burn on his shoulder was gone. He couldn't help but stare up at the sky and thank Chaos for watching over him. The knowledge of a possible false prophecy was still fresh in his mind, and he wouldn't leave the matter untouched.

* * *

All eyes were upon him once he stepped into the Great Hall. He had showered after the workouts, had Luna cut his bangs so he could see, and received altered robes from Mentor Larila. After thanking her she had said it was no trouble, and sent him off with a grandmotherly smile. Now he felt self conscious about the sudden change. The entire hall was silent, and Dumbledore stood from his seat with a fury in his eyes that Harry couldn't help but wonder what made the old man so angry. He smiled at the fury though, and welcomed it. It was nice to see the man showing some sort of expression besides happiness.

His eyes scanned his surroundings, ignoring the lustful stares from the women in the hall. He didn't know why they gazed at him so, but the Olympians had sensed his power ever since he had turned into one of them. The women of the Olympians did steal glances to the man in front of them, but said nothing of it. They knew that Eros would grant them with a soul mate soon enough if they were patient. Every night they prayed, all but one of course. The raven haired girl stood from her place and walked up to Harry. She now gazed up at him, a smile on her face.

Harry grinned as he took her hand and guided her towards the Slytherin table where Zane and Dustin were. Rafaella placed Harry near Zane, winking at him before seating herself next to Draco and Pansy. The hall was still silent, that was until a voice rang through the air that could nearly crack glass. Harry gripped at his fork tightly, glaring.

"Harry!" the voice repeated. Ginny Weasley stormed over to the Slytherin table, ignoring the hisses coming from the students. "What happened to you?" she questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Clearly he came into inheritance, Weaselette," Draco drawled the cover story. "I thought you were at least acquainted with the knowledge of that."

She glared at Malfoy before returning her gaze back to Harry. She gave him a twice over, smiling softly. Harry noticed that the hall went back to its noisy clamber, but most were still watching the exchange. "Why didn't you tell me, love?"

"Love?" repeated Harry as Zane coughed on his pumpkin juice he was drinking.

Ginny stared at him like he was an idiot. "Of course," she giggled while glancing at the head table. "You're my boyfriend. Why can't I call you love?"

"Come again?"

"Did you get my present? My brownies?" she asked with a laugh.

Harry gave her a glare, remembering the brownies that had appeared on his bedside table the previous day. He had eaten them since he was stressed, but didn't know what brownies had to do with her being his girlfriend. "What about them?"

"Didn't you have any?" she pressed.

"Yes. Why?" he exasperated. He stood, hands on the table in front of him. The Olympians hid smirks behind their hands. Eros had definitely touched him in a great way.

"Then you know that I'm your girlfriend," she said in a more stern voice. "You've loved me since second year. Ever since you saved me from the Chamber."

Harry stood his full height, looking down at Ginny with arms crossed. His thoughts flickered back to fourth year, and he sighed before looking back at Ginny. "Ginny, I couldn't possibly be in love with you," he told her with a very serious voice. "You have breasts and a vagina."

The whole table was trying to hold back their laughs. Blaise resulted in putting his head in his hands and a few chuckles escaped.

Ginny, clearly confused and glancing over at the head table, said, "Well of course I do. I'm a girl." She kept glancing over at the head table, and Harry followed her gaze. Dumbledore was watching them intently, and he noticed Drennon glaring at the headmaster between bites of egg.

"Must I spell this out for you?" he asked while looking back at her with a frown. "I'm gay."

The red headed girl's eyes widened, and she staggered back. She shook her head. "You're lying," she accused with a laugh. "Harry you're not gay. You're in love with me."

Harry didn't notice that the hall went dimmer in sound, and that Zane was staring at him with his jaw half open in a smile. Harry was glaring holes into Ginny Weasley's eyes. He straightened out his robes, looking very businesslike. "I'm not your boyfriend and I'm not in love with you," he said in a mere whisper to make her listen. "Whatever you did to those brownies, it didn't seem to work." He gazed at his nails with a bored look in his eyes before smiling mischievously at her. "I'm gay, Ginny. I like men. I like cock. I do not like boobs or vaginas. Is that clear?"

Ginny fumed, stomping her foot hard on the stone ground before walking away in a fit. She turned around suddenly, her face as red as her fire hair. "Fag!" she screamed in anger.

Those words stung his soul as he watched her walk away. He sat down in his seat, taking a piece of toast and nibbling on it. Zane bit his lip, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If it helps, and you already know, I'm gay," he said with a meek smile.

"Yeah I know," sighed Harry. He watched as a hand took hold of his and he gazed up to see Rafaella smiling at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "What?" he asked suddenly alert.

"3-2-1," she counted down until the owl posts came in. She turned around and he followed her gaze to the Gryffindor table. She was smiling at Ron Weasley who was having trouble fending off the birds from Hermione who was swatting at the birds that were within ten feet. He felt no remorse for his former friend. He, in fact, had to hide his smile.

Then he watched as an owl soared down and dropped off a package in front of Ron. The birds were diminishing and he was spelling away some of them along with the professors. Hermione was then stuck with a bloodied face and rushed off out of the hall. The Slytherins laughed along with the Olympians, and even the mentors were chuckling softly.

Harry thought it was over, but he glanced at his new friends that were still watching the table. He looked back at the table, and watched as Ron smiled at the package in front of him. Ron took the box in hand, shaking it with a puzzled expression. Rafaella mumbled something, laughing as she did. It was then Harry found out why she was laughing. Ron had opened the box, and he saw brown critters crawling up the red head's arms.

They were spiders, and Ron was more or less flipping out. His screams pierced the air, and he fell to the floor. The hall turned to chaos. Some rushed to his aid while others laughed at what had just occurred. Harry was one that was laughing. He had never seen something so cruel and justified in his life.

"What's the matter, Weasel?" called Draco. "Spider got your tongue?"

"Oh god!" screamed Professor McGonagall. The laughing and helping stopped as the sounds of gurgling came to all of their ears. Harry's eyes flickered to Rafaella who smiled evilly, and he thought he saw red within her eyes. He gazed around, seeing the Olympians with the same cruel smiles on their faces. He realized the extent of how much they love their gods, and he felt that love within him as well. Even now he could feel that smile spreading across his lips as the professors rushed Ron to the hospital wing on a levitating stretcher.

The left only Dumbledore in the center of the Great Hall with anger emitting off of him. He stared around, his eyes settling on no one in particular. "Who was responsible for this?" he bellowed with such fury Harry had never seen before. No one answered his call. Everyone just looked around, but Harry settled his gaze on Rafaella who had turned back around and innocently sipped her pumpkin juice. He then stared up at Drennon and Natalie whom were whispering in hushed tones. Gabi had a very stoic look on her five year old features that somewhat put Harry at unease. She was usually happy.

"I'm going to ask again," said Dumbledore. He took a deep breath, almost like he was centering himself. "Who was responsible for this?"

Again, no one spoke up. The Headmaster, knowing the culprit wouldn't reveal his or herself, stormed out of the Great Hall, silence in his wake. Once his billowing robes were out of sight, the whole hall turned into a rumor mill.

"What spiders did you use?" whispered Draco.

Rafaella gave him a very dumbfounded look. "Spiders?" She stood up, stretching. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said with a wink before walking away.

Draco groaned, standing up and following her like a lost puppy. "I'll see you later," he mumbled as he followed the raven haired girl out of the Great Hall.

Harry shook his head, taking a bite of toast. He was tired from the training, and he could his muscles becoming sore. He was glad he just had to endure the training in the morning and the much more relaxing was within the evening hours. It was worse than Quidditch practice. In training, he had to worry about Razmir breathing down his neck, and he couldn't voice his opinion without fear of getting hit with something. He was worse than Snape, and that was saying something given how the man had treated Harry in the past years.

Pansy scooted into the place where Rafaella had been seated. She had a frown on her face, but she quickly put an emotionless façade up. There was a box with her, and she placed it on the table, opening it. The scent of chocolate traveled up Harry's nostrils.

"If it helps," said Pansy as she took out a piece of chocolate from the box. She extended it to him, and Harry took it. For some reason he trusted her. "There's something about dear Ginny that not many are aware of."

Harry bit into the chocolate, letting the soothing taste warm him.

"And what exactly is that?" asked Zane who was curious.

The surrounding people leaned in a bit as Pansy smirked and the secret poured from her lips. All through that, the emerald eyes of Harry turned a dark shade as anger filled his being. He glanced over at Slughorn, who was cheerily eating a muffin, and was vaguely aware of Zane's hand rubbing soothing circles on his back.

* * *

Hermione sat in a chair near the head of Ron's bed with his hand in hers. Tears strung her eyes as an onslaught of them slid down her face like tiny rivers. Hate was seen within her brown eyes, and her posture was stiffer than a wooden board. Ever since those Olympians had come into the castle they had ruined her master's plans for the year. With all the chaos going around she couldn't spy on Harry for him because of the fact that they were taking all his attention. And that inheritance wasn't what it seemed to be. She didn't believe in the gods. They were just stories for little children to listen to when they were bored or couldn't go to sleep.

Her hand absently went to her stomach and she fought back tears. She had missed her period, and she wasn't pregnant either since she had gotten tested for it. There was no ailment, and Madam Pomfrey told her that her reproductive organs had ceased to work. She hadn't told Ron either. All he had ever wanted was kids and she couldn't give him that.

"Mark my words," she whispered to Ron with love and devotion in her eyes. "She will pay for this."

* * *

Many wondered what exactly happened to the spiders that had attacked Ron Weasley. Hardly anyone knew that those spiders were actually baby Acromantulas that were smuggled in by some of the Olympians during their ceremonies. Thankfully the little babies, or tarantula sized babies compared to their father, had scampered away from the scene before the teacher had caught them. They were now safely in a box within Rafaella's hands. She could hear them talking to one another about the taste of human blood still warm in their mouths.

"Hush," she chided them as she walked to the other end of the castle. It took her forever to ditch Draco. As much as she liked him, she didn't want him getting bitten by them. Until the ceremony, she wouldn't know if she had the affinity for animals like she did.

She passed busy classrooms, the lessons being echoing through the castle. Every so often she would class to her left and right to be sure no one was patrolling. Sometimes she'd look behind herself to see if anyone was following. She knew no one would actually be out at this time of day with lessons going on. It was her free period and the part of the castle she was going to was abandoned that time of day.

The wind rushed around her as she walked out of the castle and towards the Forbidden Forest. She could see Professor Hagrid busy teaching some students about some type of animal she couldn't make out from the distance. She glanced up at the castle, her eyes scanning for any spies. The only one she saw was Draco Malfoy. He was up in the astronomy tower looking down at her.

Rafaella turned away from him. She remembered the plea he had given her about doing a reading as she set the box down on the ground and lifted the lid. Four Acromantulas skittered out, and she stood while watching them carefully.

"Thank you, human, for that delicious meal," one of them thanked in a girl's voice. She was bigger than the other three, the only female.

Rafaella simply bowed her head and watched the four spiders go into the darkness of the forest. With a wave of her hand the box had vanished, and she turned around towards the castle. She gazed up at Draco again, their eyes meeting from the far distance. As much as she wanted to help him, she knew she couldn't. She wasn't a prophetic. Far from one. Even if the twin of her goddess was a prophetic didn't mean she could also carry the gift.

She tore her gaze from Draco and started towards the castle. Persephone must have gone back to the underworld since Demeter's touch was leaving the earth. She prayed to Hades to watch over Persephone with love like she did every winter since she was five. Most would wait until the ceremony to do so, but she wanted to be the first to pray for safety for Demeter and Zeus' daughter. Of course she knew she would be safe given the love that Hades had for his queen.

Rafaella was so engrossed in her thoughts that she bumped into someone, knocking her to the floor. She shook her head, looking up to see who it was. Her wandless defense teacher, Alana, stood before her with a disapproving look in her hazel eyes. The woman was tall and had curves, but wasn't overweight or too thin. Her hair was up in a loose bun, and her midnight robes contrasted with her fair skin. Rafaella hadn't be taught by the wandless defense mentor is over two years. Mentor Alana was there to teach the younger ages.

"Do be careful, youngling," she said in a soft voice. She pulled the girl to her feet. "Mentor Ares could be watching." She left without a word. Mentor Alana was one of the most powerful, yet soft spoken, mentors Rafaella had ever encountered. She was a child of Hermes, and took pride in it.

Rafaella watched her mentor's figure recede into the distance before making her way towards Potions as the bell rang. She wasn't aware of the snake slithering behind her into another corridor to her right.

* * *

Lord Voldemort was usually not a patient man, but given the new information he had become a lot more withdrawn from his usual hostile behavior. His followers gathered within his meeting chamber, all of them taking their seats at the table he was seated at. From the head of the table, he gazed as all of his followers with a worried look on his newly acquired features. His hair had grown back to its jet black color, and was thick. He had grown it out and its mid back length was tied back by a green ribbon. His fair skin held smile lines, and crows feet around his red eyes. He was still handsome with his aristocratic nose, and slightly feminine jaw line.

Once the last of the followers took their seats, a man with a wraith like look and black hair, he rolled his knuckles on the wood of the table. "Now what is this I hear about a new, legit prophecy?"

* * *

Revenge is a rather sweet thing if you don't mind my saying of course. Tell me what you thought about this chapter.

Thanks and Spanks

Reebs


	8. Darkened Horizen

**Darkened Horizen**

The next day in defense class, Severus Snape sat at his desk surveying his students in front of him. It was odd seeing the segregation that the Gryffindor house had gone to so that Harry wasn't anywhere near them since the attack on Weasley, except for Neville. The Lions gave them wary looks as they worked alongside his Snakes who had welcomed to two into their pit. Usually Ha-Potter was parading around like some buffoon, but now he was actually working on the essay that Snape had assigned only a few minutes ago. The rest of the class was still calming down. He wondered if training with the Olympians was actually maturing Harry. With his inheritance in place as well, he could see the features that were unlike his parents. He still had Lily's eyes, that wondrous women, but everything else was different. His hair, his complexion, everything. Plus his height. James may have been tall, but he wasn't as tall as Harry was now. Along with the fact that Harry didn't have a baby face anymore, and those blasted glasses had disappeared from his face. He looked like a man.

The previous night's meeting seemed to shed some light on Snape's faith in Seers. It seemed that the prophecy was invalid. There was a different one. One that seemed to appear out of nowhere. It had popped into the ministry not a few weeks ago and one of the lower death eaters had stolen it to show the Dark Lord. He was all for the Dark Lord, actually being a spy for him and not Dumbledore. He never liked the intentions of the Headmaster, but he had to pretend to be a loyal servant because of the fact that he didn't want his plan to backfire.

He heard the door of his classroom open, and a tear streaked Granger walk in with a piece of parchment in her hand. Severus didn't leave the fact that several Olympians stopped their work to glare at her unnoticed. He applauded the mastermind of whomever did that deed, but of course he couldn't show it. That was just something out of the norm for him. So he just set his glare on Granger as she walked up to him with her eyes downcast.

"And why are you," he glanced at the clock, "Fifteen minutes late to my class, Miss. Granger?"

"I-I was in the infirmary, Professor," she stammered while handing him a pass from Madame Promfrey.

"You do not appear ill," he observed without looking at the pass.

"I w-was with Ron Weasley, sir."

He couldn't help the smirk appear on his lips. "How touching," he drawled. "The helpless maiden nursing her not so mighty warrior to health." Her eyes shot up at him in outrage, a few snickers coming from the students behind her as they tried to do their work. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, take your seat if you will. I do believe you have work to get done."

He turned away, smirking to himself at the tears welling up in the girl's eyes. He heard her feet scruff against the floor as he went back to his desk, and when he turned she was sitting in her seat slowly getting her parchment and quill out. As he sat down at his own desk, he glanced over at his Snakes who were glaring at the girl. Even Harry, whom was working so studiously before, stopped his work and glared at her with underline loathing.

"Mudblood," muttered Draco before he went back to work.

Hermione jumped at the word, making her quill draw a harsh line down the center of her page. If Severus hadn't been on the Olympian's side, he might've felt sorry for the girl.

* * *

Larila studied the cards in front of her a few hours later, her lips curved downward into a frown. When Draco Malfoy had first visited her, she had a feeling it would be about something other than the upcoming ceremonies. She had beckoned the ever so pale teen into a chair, and he requested a reading from her. She sat back, studying the cards and gazing back at the distraught teen. He was shaking, visibly. Mentor Nico was currently stirring up some tea for the blonde, and he muttered about ingredients not being fresh enough.

"I'm sorry, my dear," Larila sighed as she studied the cards once again. "Even if we intervene her fate is set in stone." She reached over the table and grasped his clammy hand. She observed the tears that she knew wouldn't shed in his eyes, and the grayish tint to his hair from all the stress. "What gave you this hunch that she was in danger?"

"I received a letter from the Dark Lord," he confessed in a low whisper. Larila's brow furrowed, but she waited for him to continue. "My father is distraught. No one knows where she is." He lip trembled. "She just went out shopping for a day. That's all. Not even to Knockturn Alley."

"Knockturn Alley?" questioned the elder woman.

"It's a place where the pure artifacts and books are sold. Not the light stuff," he said. He shook his head, running his hands through his hair. Larila sat back and studied the boy. He had an older look about him since she had first seen him, and there was evident fear within his eyes. He kept rubbing his hands together. "He keeps summoning me, but I can never get out of the castle in order to meet him."

"Write to him," she suggested as Nico came over with a rather large mug of tea. He handed it to Draco with a smile.

"Inhale deeply before drinking. The aroma will calm your nerves," he instructed with a smile before turning back to his corner.

Draco did was he was told, and Larila gathered her cards and put them back into one of the drawers next to her. "I could have one of the students go into a trance if you like," she offered. Her face was etched with worry. "It would have to be one of Apollo, though."

Draco thought about that option, tapping his index finger on the mug. "Could you?"

That made Larila laugh. "Oh no dear," she chuckled. The look of disappointment of Draco's face made her go quiet for a few moments. "The stress would do more damage to my body," she sighed. "It's a part of being old. I haven't had a real vision, as in a trance, in over five years." The boy nodded, as if understanding when he really didn't. "I could use a crystal ball, or possibly tea leaves."

Draco gulped down to tea, shaking his head. "If she hasn't shown up, then why bother?"

"Are you losing hope?"

Draco nodded. "It's been four days," he said in a strained voice. "Plus I have more pressing matters to think about."

Mentor Nico's head shot up, and he stared at Draco totally bewildered. "Your own mother might be in danger or worse," he hissed through his teeth. "Those matter can-"

"No they can't!" exclaimed Draco as he stood from his seat. He set down the tea, and stared at Nico with determination in his eyes. "Do you not realize that the course of this plan all lays on my shoulders? If she's-" he stopped suddenly, swallowing thickly. "If she's somehow been killed then I'm going to have to wait to grieve."

Larila sighed as did Nico. "Have you thought of enlisting some help?"

"Who?" questioned the blonde.

Larila stood, wiping invisible lint off of her light blue robe. She then stared at Draco for a long moment. "Anyone you trust," she answered vaguely. She extended her hand to the door. "Now if you don't mind, Draco, I have preparations for the ceremony I must get done by tomorrow."

The young one nodded. "Of course," he said as he started towards the door.

Larila crossed the room as he did, and started fishing through potion ingredients within a corner drawer. "Mentor Larila?" called Draco. She turned back, her head up in acknowledgement. "Thank you," he whispered. The elder nodded, and the boy left without a word.

"Why did you lie?" asked Nico. He was currently chopping up rose pedals at his work station.

The old woman found the gillyweed she was looking for. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The cards," he hissed with a glare. "I know how to read them, Larila. You could've just told the boy she was dead so he could grieve now and work later."

"He'll know in a few days, Nico," she muttered. She strolled across the room towards her bookshelf with a tired look in her eyes. "I can't change fate, Nico. You know this. He's not meant to know until then."

Nico scoffed. "I just think-"

"You think nothing," Larila snapped. "You are not gifted by Apollo so you don't think a thing about prophecies and foretelling. Leave that to Apollo's children. We must follow the timeline or everything will run amuck!"

Nico bit his tongue, wishing he was indeed one of his children. He was stuck being a son of Poseidon. Although Larila pointing it out every chance she got was starting to get to him. "If' you'll excuse me," he said with narrowed eyes. "I have work to do." He then walked out of her room, off to who knows where.

Larila sighed, walking over to the table where the cards once sat in an array of complex magical webs. She rubbed her tired eyes. "I pray you don't have the sight, Draco," she murmured. "You're not strong enough for it."

* * *

Dustin heavy footsteps echoed through the near empty corridor as he made his way towards the Great Hall for lunch. In his hands clutched his school books, all filled with the day's notes. His eyes were still rimmed with red from the shock of the vision, and his skin was a ghostly white. Not many could recognize him at first glance. Although some color had made its way back to his skin, he still looked to be the equivalent skin tone of a vampire. His lips were completely crimson from the blood rushing throughout his body to heal along with his magic. He could feel Apollo's stare on his back, and the comfort of his god's hand on his shoulder pushing him towards his destination.

All his life he had been struck by these visions. No matter how many times he tried to stop them they would just come back at full force. At age eight he had a vision of his grandfather being killed. He was so scared he told no one. Two day later his father found the man's corpse hanging from a tree. Then, when he was nine, he watched a deformed being be thrown into a cauldron. Out sprung a man with no nostrils and red eyes. He never knew why he had that vision, but he wouldn't question Apollo's ways.

The boy leaned against the wall for support. He was only a few feet from the Great Hall, but he wanted to compose himself before entering the grand room for lunch. The images of what Chaos showed him was out of the norm for him. So much blood, hate, and despair. So many tears of the ones he loved. So many deaths to come. He couldn't say either. He had tried, but no words came out. He knew what was to happen, only him. And it scared him to no end. Knowing who was going to die and who was going to conquer was a feeling he wouldn't wish on his worst enemies.

Taking a deep breath, he started into the Great Hall. He could hear the whispers as he passed towards the Slytherin table where his friends were. Friends. He took a shaky breath. Friends that he saw deduced to tears. Friends that he saw being murdered in cold blood. Then there were his enemies as well. They would get the worst of it. They would be punished more severely than the followers of the gods.

Dustin finally arrived at the table, looking up for the first time since he had entered the hall. He gazed at his friends, their faces flashing from the vision inside his head. He then noticed that Harry wasn't there. "Where's Harry?" he asked in confusion. Usually the raven haired boy was sitting next to Zane, but today he wasn't. Across from him was Rafaella. Draco was next to her, Pansy next to Dustin, and Blaise on the other side of Dustin.

Pansy squirmed on the bench as she nibbled on a strawberry. "I don't think he liked what I told him yesterday about Ginny." She stared at her plate just as Luna sat down next to Draco with Neville not far behind.

A snippet of the vision flashed through Dustin's eyes. Blood was streaking down Harry's face, and he was laughing as he shot spells towards far off figures. Dustin snapped back to reality and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"What did you tell him?" he asked. He wasn't there after all, at least not in thought. He had spaced out the entire dinner.

"You mean you weren't paying attention?" questioned Pansy with a snort. "Figures." She sighed, setting down a berry she was about to eat. "Slughorn has been making love potions for Ginny."

"And you would know this because…"

Pansy huffed softly. "I was walking towards Divination, and you know how you have to pass Slughorns rooms since he moved the potions classroom?" Dustin nodded, although he had no knowledge that the classroom had been moved since it was his first year at Hogwarts. "Well I was walking with Daphine and we were talking of course." She tapped her finger on the table. "Then we heard hushed whispers so we stopped and being the sneaky girls we are, we thought we'd follow. Lone behold the voices were coming from Slughorn's classroom." She peered around, making sure no one else was hearing this besides the people around her. Dustin was so engrossed she didn't want her to stop. "It was Slughorn and Ginny. He was explaining how to use it. Quote: 'Slip it into Potter's food or drinks. Three drops should do it.' I was going to tell Harry, but I couldn't find him at all."

Dustin let the information process while Pansy reached for a ham sandwich on the table. "But where's Harry now?"

Everyone shrugged. Dustin stared at Zane for a second, feeling worry roll off of him. As for Rafaella, she had anxiety along with confusion.

"Where is he?" Dustin repeated.

Blaise swallowed heavily. "Last time I saw him, he looked hell bent over something." He paused. "He also had a book in his hands."

Dustin's heart dropped, and his stomach clenched. "May the gods have mercy," he said in a hushed whisper.

* * *

**Short, I sowwy! There's a lot going on right now, and I've been stressed. The truth is that I went down a path of really bad badness if that makes any sense. I'm back though! **

**Review.**

**Thanks and Spanks!**

**Reebs.**


	9. Crazed

**Crazed**

Slughorn. Ginny. Those two names rang through his thoughts, egging on the monster buried deep inside his very soul. It licked at the surface, clawing through his skin. He feared he would lose control, but part of him welcomed it as he did with the silence of the forbidden forest. He stood in a tree, soaked in the blood of a unicorn. His eyes lingered on the silvery substance, and then shifted towards his hand that was also covered in it. His gaze was crazed, and a slight smile parted his lips. The breath from his lungs seeped out into the night's air as steam which made the raven appear to be breathing fire.

A wolf cried out in the distance of the Forbidden Forest, making Harry shiver in delight. Oh the sad cry of a wolf pleading for a mate caused him to laugh in glee. At least someone knew his pain. At least someone was tired of waiting for what was rightfully his.

Harry didn't mind being single, part of him preferred it. He was longing for freedom. Never in his life had he wanted something so bad. Just thinking of being able to do something when he wanted to without question had his thoughts running wild. Of course when he thought of reality he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything of the sort.

"Chaos," he whispered into the night as his bloodied hand gripped onto a branch and he jumped down from the tree. "I plead that you help me." His voice held so much sadness that it equaled the wolf cries of the many wolves around him. They held his sorrow close to his heart. The beasts felt his pain, and took sympathy towards him. "Guide me," he pleaded. . He didn't know what else to do. He had so much on his plate as it was with all the training, and the upcoming war against Voldemort. If he was even fighting in it. He was so tired of fighting, well being the only one fighting that was. He had been fighting ever since the Dursley's were 'granted' the gift of being Harry's guardians. Ever since his parents had died he had been fighting to stay alive. Fighting to prove himself of what? That even though it was his mother's sacrifice that saved him, he had to prove that he, just a few months of being sixteen, was strong enough to vanquish the Dark Lord. To kill. He would be a murderer, and he would be praised for it.

The book levitated from its spot on the ground up to his height. After hearing of what Ginny and Slughorn had been doing, he didn't know what to do. He had spent the entire day in the Room of Requirement contemplating his next move. If he had been doing such in his dorm, the Gryffindor House would be greeted with a half crazed Harry Potter with glowing eyes and veins the color of black ink. His face had become ashen, and cheeks hollow. Harry had scared himself looking into the mirrors the lined the walls of the room.

He had been lost until he had seen the book. It had followed him. Chaos had extended her hand to him and the book whispered directions of what to do. _Go to the forest,_ it had said. _Kill the purest of beings. Salvage the silver blood._

And so he had done that. His appearance had turned back to normal once he was out in the corridors of Hogwarts. He wasted no time talking, or even glancing, as he started towards the forest that was clouded with fog and the night.

It didn't take him long to find a unicorn. He knew he was committing a vicious crime, but if he were to be a murderer in his near future why not start now? The voice told him to kill it with his bare hands and so he did. He snapped its horn, watching the animal turning into a crazed beast that set its rage onto him. As it charged towards him, he felt a strength come over him. He grabbed the unicorn by its neck, digging his nails into its flesh. Flinging it to the ground, he smiled at the power coursing through his veins and laughed at the final snap of the horses neck. His index finger dug into the skin a lot deeper than he thought he could ever do.

A vial had somehow appeared right in front of his nose. He grinned, harvesting the blood as the voice whispered for him to do then pocketed it with a protective spell on it so it didn't break.

Now he gazed at the contents within the pages of the book. He was performing the _Shadow of Erebus._ Erebus was the god of darkness. One to be feared in Harry's opinion. The ritual would make it to where a shadow of the darkest of creatures would frolic to the two perpetrators that thought they could deceive his love. One of the creatures, to Harry's liking, was a Satyr. They were the representation of the male side of nature. Their sex drive was a furious level unknown to any mortal. Well it was known, however no one survived a session with one of them.

He read over the ritual, a knife appearing out of thin air. The unicorn blood had to be harvested by bare hand, and the magicians blood harvested by knife. He read the words over and over again until he basically knew it by heart. He then faced the opening of the forests, the wolves cries echoing in the distance.

"Erebus, God of all that is Dark, I call to thee," he spoke loudly into the night. The winds picked up, and he felt a hand on his shoulder guiding him and giving him strength. "I give you this sacrifice. The death of one so pure," he glanced at the fallen unicorn. "I give you my blood," he took the knife and slit his wrist, "as a token of gratitude and payment." He allowed the crimson liquid to fall to the forest's floor. "I ask, plead, that you give these two souls the fate they deserve. Ginny Weasley and Horace Slunghorn." He heard a breathing in the air, and the touch leave him alone in the darkness of the forest. All that was left was the tingling of his tattoo under his tank top. The tattoo that was of two arrows crossed. One gold and one silver.

He span in a circle, the tingling from the cut subsiding. "So now it begins," he grinned wickedly. His glamour fell from his body, the hollowness from his cheeks turning back to normal. His veins disappearing, and his glowing eyes back to their vivid emerald hue.

* * *

A lone figure watched the silhouette of Harry Potter stalk the grounds of Hogwarts. He was situated in the astronomy towards, flute in hand. A presence tickled his back, and he wondered what exactly Eros and Chaos were plotting for the young warrior. He spotted the book within Harry's hand, sighing. That book held so many goods and evils he didn't know where the line was drawn. Of course what was good and evil anyway? Both sides had enough of the two to be just neutral.

He brought his flute to his lips, playing a soft tune into the night. He watched as Harry stopped at the sound, and if he wasn't mistaken the raven was looking up at the tower where Zane had sat.

A smile played on Zane's features and he waved. There was that awkward shift that Harry always did when he didn't know what to do. The gesture made him chuckle softly. So he played the flute once again, watching as Harry waved back before sprinting towards the castle in embarrassment. Or so he thought.

Zane's laugh forced him to stop his music. Harry was so cute when he was- Wait! Zane sat straighter against the brick of the castle. Did he just think that? His mouth parted in awe, then he bit his bottom lip in contemplation. He knew he feelings for Harry, but he was still in mourning of Anthony. He loved the man dearly, but Harry was something new. Something that he was eager to sink his nails into.

A wave of heat flushed his cheeks and he stood abruptly, gripping the flute until his knuckles were white. There was a tightness in his pants that was an all too real erection. He groaned in frustration. Zane used to have sex daily, but now his only option was being best friends with his hand. That friendship was starting to die out though. He yearned to feel a cock within his depths. But not just any. He wanted Harry's. Was it bad to yearn for something so close to his own that he could just imagine what it felt like? Was it wrong to dream of sinful scenes that would send him straight to Hades domain? He didn't care, though, if he did.

He hummed in bliss, starting down the staircase towards the ground floor. His cloak brushed up against the stone stairs, the sound soothing him. It reminded him of back home where his mother wore cloaks as if they were life preservers. He missed his family dearly. His mother wrote to him every day, but his responses didn't seem to ease any of it.

As he emerged into the nearly empty corridors, Zane caught sight of Rafaella sitting on her lonesome with a tarantula in her hands. "You were the one who sent those spiders on Ron, weren't you?" he questioned with an awestruck look.

"You sound surprised," she answered with a sigh. They both watched the spider crawl out of her hands and onto the ledge she was sitting on.

Zane took a seat next to her, mindful of the spider. "What's wrong?" he asked with his forehead etched in worry.

She stayed silent, not daring to speak. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but he knew better.

"What's wrong?" Zane repeated.

She wiped at her nose with the back of her hand. "Remember what I told you about my ma?"

Zane looked puzzled, and tried to figure out what exactly she was trying to say. He thought back to every conversation she had with her about Rafaella's mother. It all came up blank. "No," he answered truthfully.

"Harry's prophecy," she breathed. "It wasn't real. It was fake." Zane's eyes widened, but he could tell she wasn't finished. She struggled with her next words. "His prophecy was compiled of lines from different prophecies from around the world."

"Shouldn't you be telling Harry this?" He felt stupid even asking that. He was a child of Apollo for a reason. Harry had to figure it out however fate told him to.

She smiled softly at the recognition in his eyes. "In my prophecy it says 'neither can live while the other survives…'"

The memory struck Zane like a blast of Zeus' lightening bolt. "She killed her," he breathed with teary eyes. Zane stood, standing in front of Rafaella. He put his hands on her shoulders, a tear falling from his cheek. "Your obliviation spell wore off," he stated.

"She wasn't my mother, Zane," she sniffled. "She was a fucking decoy! Why didn't you tell me?"

Zane's tongue went dry. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "When you found out what was going to happen," he paused, chewing on his lip. "You told me to never tell anyone of what you were doing. Not even you. You still had the prophecy in your head when you decided to erase that memory, but to the naivety to the spell you thought for these few years that your mother- I mean guardian was alive." He watched her expression change from angry to complete sadness. "You told me not to tell you until the spell wore off." He sighed, pulling the girl into a hug. She sobbed quietly. "Remember she wasn't your mother. Your real one will be here in a week for Quidditch, and so will your dad."

He could feel the anxiety piling atop the sorrow she was feeling.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was silent as Harry strutted into his house. Neville and some Children of Apollo were sitting near the fire talking of the upcoming ceremonies. Neville seemed at home. He seemed free now that he had some people to talk to other than his cruel housemates. It warmed Harry's heart that was slowly icing over into darkness.

Harry then switched his gaze to the others in the room. There was Ron, glaring at him from afar with his wand tightly in his hands. Hermione sat next to him with her nose buried in a book, however Harry could see her glancing up at him every so often. Then there was Ginny. She watched him with tears in her eyes.

"Ginny dear," he smiled with it barely touching his eyes. "I must say you look ravishing."

He saw her blush. She wouldn't be for long, he though with a smile.

"Thank you Harry," she smiled. "It's so nice to have such a kind boyfriend."

"Unfortunately," he approached with sadness on his features. He saw both of his 'friends' relax and look up at him with hope. "I won't be able to sing you to sleep tonight. Larila and Nico need me for tomorrow's ceremonies." He glanced over at Neville and winked. "But I would like to give you a present for the way I acted earlier." He frowned as the redhead stood. "I shouldn't ever talk to a lady such as you like that." He pulled out a bottle from his cloak, smiling. It hurt his features to do just that.

"What is it, my dear?" Ginny asked in a gushing voice.

"Perfume," he answered. "It's an enchanted perfume that adapts to the smellers wants."

"Oh my!" she exclaimed with a jump. She grabbed the bottle from his hands, immediately spraying it on herself. To him it smelt of the Quidditch field, but not the least bit enchanting. He then did something that made him want to puke. He kissed on the cheek, backing away. "Where are you going?" she asked in concern.

"To help Mentor Larila and Nico," he responded. "I shall see you again, my love."

He exited the common room. It wasn't long before he heard footsteps. Harry turned, seeing Neville.

"Are you out of your mind, Harry?" he questioned.

The raven didn't something the other boy didn't expect. He laughed. "Of course!" he exclaimed with his body slacking slightly. "Why wouldn't I be?" he cackled.

"What did you give her?"

Harry smiled viciously. "Unicorn blood to speed up the process."

"What does-"

"Pure blood attracts the beast. Chaos told me so," he laughed.

Neville became pale. "May Zeus protect us."

* * *

**OMG! A very belated update. The fault is all my own because I had a face book without my parents knowing. That resulted in a huge argument and then my computer taken away. Then school started, I'm part of a school production, and I'm re-evaluating my friendships. Broke up with my best friend so to speak. WOOOOOOO! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review. I'll get another chapter up asap. Hopefully it'll be longer.**

**Thanks and Spanks**

**Reebs**


	10. Surprise

**Surprise**

After so much suspense, the day of the ceremony came. Nearly everyone was joyous about the occasion with seeing their parents and grandparents. Guardians of whomever they belonged to. Only there were a few students who didn't welcome the day as much as they would've hoped. Draco Malfoy sat with his father in an abandoned alcove within the library. Everyone was out celebrating before the ceremony so they both knew they were alone.

Lucius Malfoy, stared down at his son with shadows under his eyes. Coming out of Azkaban was hard, but this was even harder. To see his own blood so mournful broke his heart. Lucius himself has a few days to mourn, even if the love that he had with Narcissa was purely a companionship. He loved her once as did the woman.

"Who did this?" Draco managed to say through tears. He, like his father, was dressed in a black formal robe. Except Draco's had a slimmer fit to it since most American wizards didn't have billowing cloaks. His hands were shaking with rage, his breathing very deep and ragged.

"It's still under investigation," the older man sighed in an annoyed tone. "There was no evidence." He sat on the alcove next to his son, picking up a book about flesh eating plants. "There was no rape. Nothing. Just a twisting of her neck."

"Was it a muggle?"

"Unlikely," he answered. "Her wand was snapped in two, Draco. No muggle has the strength or power to do that." The man watched as Draco buried his head in his hands, sobbing releasing into the air. He put his arm around his only living relative left. If only it were he and not Narcissa. She was such a good woman. Cold at times, but still a good woman. She cared for both Lucius and Draco. "You must hold your composure, Draco," Lucius spoke with a soft tone. "I know a lot is going on, but more is to come. :She just of it as the Gods now taking care of her soul."

"Did you put an obolus under her tongue?"

Lucius' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why would I do that?"

He sighed, a small laugh escaping him. He felt tired, drained. "All souls go to the underworld unless the soul is deemed worthy for the Isles of the Blessed. If she doesn't have an obolus, Charon won't ferry her to the underworld. She'll be stuck on the shores otherwise."

"The shores?"

"Of the River of Styx," he answered with a weary gaze. He stood, squaring his shoulders, but the weary look never left his eyes. "I must go prepare," he said without gazing at his father. "I trust you know your way around?"

Lucius nodded, awestruck by his son's knowledge. As he watched him go, he couldn't help the words coming out of his mouth. "Where can I find an obolus?"

Draco stopped, turned his head slightly towards him. "Find Mentor Razmir. He'll get you one." He wiped his eyes of the tears he had, raised his head high, and strode out of the library without a single glance behind him. After the ceremony, he was going to find his mother's killer.

* * *

Bonfires erupted with ever changing hues of fire. Olympians girls danced around them wearing their symbolic robes of the festivals. Haphaestus' daughters wore their long flowing dresses in layers of bright oranges and vibrant reds to symbolize their God's rule over fire. Some, the fire elementals, twirled their deadly flames in the air as if they were long talons used to entice their audiences. Then there were the daughter's of Apollo. Their modest strapless dresses reflected the colors of the fires even though their garments were a shiny silver with black layering twirling around them as the men of the house, dressed in nothing but silver loose fitted capris, played their lyres, flutes, and any other instrument they possessed the talent of. In fact all the men were dressed the same, but the coloring was different. Like how Haphaestus' sons had vibrant red ones.

Athena's daughters were seen in golden skirts that ended at their kneecaps dancing with their male housemates with smiles on their faces. Their dancing was very reserved, almost choreographed to be so if one stared long enough. But the most wild of the dancers was the smallest group. Artemis' house had a crowd of their own gathering to watch them dance between the fires. The women wore a short green skirt that was off the shoulder with bronze framing the waist. Their moves were animalistic, and the men showed nothing but masculine power.

Annabelle and two of her housemates were performing the dance of two mates. Their limbs extended to their full capacity with flexibility that only came with dancing for so long. Then there was Rafaella and Nick. Their dance was so much darker. So much more tantalizing. As they moved in sync their eyes would get more and more predatory. Nick lifted her up high over his head, Rafaella arching her back to her moon goddess. When Nick brought her down to earth, she backed away furiously while he stalked towards her. It was a deadly tango of dominance.

The pair of men watched her as she was lifted into the air with her and Nick's lips barely touching. They were both cloaked in black dress robes, their hoods up to conceal their faces. "I never knew you had a daughter," said the shorter of the two.

"I did," said the taller. "Although I regret sending her away."

The smaller man's hand was placed on the other's shoulder. "I should go find Harry," he sighed. "He need a parents today just like the others."

"Good luck."

He chuckled as he walked off. "When have I ever had an ounce of luck?"

The dance was over after a few more minutes and other's took their place. Rafaella fanned at herself, strolling towards the school's late where the giant squid was doing it's own dance in the dead center of it. He followed her, quietly, while a wind made it's way through the castle. Her sweat glistened in the moonlight, and the man couldn't help but be reminded of his past lover.

"Who are you?" Rafaella's voice instantly rang over the air as she bent down to wash the sweat off her body.

The man stopped short, glaring softly. "I believe we both know that answer, Rafaella."

Rafaella chuckled, her back still turned. "So you're the one who completely destroyed my childhood." She turned her head ever so slightly, not letting her eyes be seen. "The won who abandoned me and my mother for whatever the hell goal you were trying to achieve."

"Watch your tongue," warned the man.

"Or what?" she challenged.

"I-"

"Will kill me?" she questioned with anger. She threw a pebble into the lake as she listened to the music being played behind her.

"Killing is too severe," he answered honestly.

Rafaella chuckled darkly, turning to the hood man. "So who are you then? And where's my mother?"

"Your mother," he stepped forward. Rafaella immediately took a step deep into the water. "Died in childbirth." Pain struck Rafaella's eyes, and she turned away. "As for me," she turned back to his words just as he lowered his hood. The shock in her eyes could be seen all the way to the bonfires.

* * *

The great hall had been transformed into a huge ceremonial hall. Parents as well as students filled the room and it echoed with their chatter. There was a purple carpet in the center leading up to what used to be where the head table was. Instead it was a round platform with statues of the Gods and Goddess's making an open circle out into the audience. Razmir stood near Ares statue, Headmaster Drennon stood near Zeus, and little Gabrielle stood near Aphrodite. They all wore plain black robes while Gabrielle kept with a deep pink dress. Larila stood in the center of the round platform with Mentor Nico. They stood with an air of authority and were soon joined by Alana. All of them wore the same cream colored robes and once the fires sprung from their spits along the outside of the statues, complete silence filled the hall.

"Welcome," smiled Larila with a grandmotherly glint in her eyes. "We have been called here today by the Gods and Goddesses of our kind to bestow the blessing of the divine to a selected group of students here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she bowed her head slightly towards Dumbledore direction and the crowd applauded, the Weasley's being the more unenthused. Minus the twins since they couldn't make it. "We thank Headmaster Dumbledore for allowing us to take these fine witches and wizards into our family. We also would like to thank the families of the young men and women for allowing us to bring them into their true destiny. Now, without further adue, let the ceremony begin."

The entire hall grew dark, the platform glowing. In Alana's hands appearing a large bowl of water that was made entirely of gold while Nico held a steaming cup of sort of liquid with a green hue to it.

"May the houses please enter the hall," called the elder.

The great hall's doors opened and Athena's house sprang in, dancing and twirling towards the platform. Once they reached their, they bowed, taking their places along the walls. Apollo was next, singing poems of lost stories not heard for centuries. They bowed just as Artemis' children came in. All five of them carried cardinals in their hands, and released them when they bowed. Then there was Hephaestus' children. They ran in with smiles on their faces, shooting fireworks from their hands. Once they bowed, Larila stared out of the great hall into the corridor.

"Pansy Parkinson," she called.

The hall clapped as she walked onto the purple carpet towards the platform. She wore a long red dress that was off the shoulder with golden trimming. Her short hair was pulled out of her eyes with a golden crown that framed her face nicely. Her eyes were fearful, but she made her way to the front, stepping onto the platform and kneeling before the three.

Larila dipped her hands in the water, trailing her fingers on Pansy's face. "Let the water wash over you. Let it cleanse you of all sins that you have ever done. Poseidon rules this element. Pay favor to him by devoting yourself to your god or goddess."

"Yes, High Priestess Larila," she breathed. She stood, turning to Mentor Nico.

"Drink from this cup. Allow the pain to wash over you. Let it seep into your soul and show you the divine one you belong to. Let them show you guidance."

"Yes, Mentor Nico." She took the cup, bringing it to her lips. As she drank it, Nico ripped it out of her hands. Pansy collapsed in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks. She whimpered. There was a white hot pain on her hip and she clutched it while screaming out in anguish.

"_Allow the pain to wash over you. Let it seep into your soul and show you the divine one your belong to. Let them show you guidance,"_ echoed the students as the parents of Pansy started to panic. They were rushed towards her when her screaming stopped.

Nico kneeled down towards her, pushing her skirt up until it was to her hips. He stood, smiling. "She has the wings of Hermes. Let the messenger god guide her!" The student echoed, cheering as she was carried off by some of Haphaestus' strong men.

Crabbe followed after her, his god being Hades. His children were known for being Necromancers.

Goyle was also placed under Hade's rule.

Blaise Zabini had his turned, his goddess being Aphrodite.

Neville hesitantly went, smiling at Mentor Nico when he had taken the drink. It wasn't much pain he could feel since he hardly had any sins to bear. His goddess was Demeter with the symbol of the winged serpent. He smiled at this. He would worship her happily.

Luna was next. She seemed more at ease than anyone else. And when the symbol of Apollo appeared on her waist she wasn't the least bit surprised.

Draco Malfoy was next. He walked the carpet towards the platform, shoulders square and palms shaking. The blessing of the water eased some of his tension. Then there was the drink. His heart pounded in his throat and he mouth went dry. As he drank the liquid, he doubled over in pain. He didn't scream though. He kept silent through it until he entire body relaxed. His god was Poseidon. He always loved the water.

Harry, the last one. When his name was called he didn't appear at first. Then he finally showed up. Hermione and Ron glared from their spot, but Harry ignored them. Dumbledore tried to catch it eye, again Harry ignored him. He stared straight ahead.

One he was on the platform, the water that was placed on him gave him a sense of calm. He took deep breaths, wondering how much pain he would feel for the spell he had done. It was a rather nasty spell, but as of now he didn't care. He just wanted revenge.

As the drink touched his lips, he felt no pain. He felt no anguish. It was almost as if he was invincible. That was until it him it. Fire sprang in his veins and he fell to the floor with a cry. People gasped, but none moved. They couldn't. It was impossible to.

Harry's vision went blurry through the pain, but as quick as it came it went. He laid there, breathing deeply. His eyes stared out into nothingness until someone caught his attention. He was a pale man with black hair and black eyes. "Sirius…" he whispered. Only no one heard above the bloodcurdling scream coming from outside the hall. His awe was replaced with a smile. The Satyr had found his victim.

* * *

**I didn't proof read because I wanted to get this up asap. If you find any mistake just tell me. Review**

**Reebs**


	11. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Blood spilled out of her vaginal region as the teachers from the school rushed out to see what had happened. They were met with a scene that chilled them all to the bone. Ginny Weasley was on the ground staring blankly at the sky with her head shaking in terror and eyes looking around as if she was expecting an unknown danger to come and claim her. Her robes were shredded into bits of cloth, and even the Olympians took sympathy. There was a bite mark on her right breast, her nipple not even visible anymore. Claw-like scratches marred the flesh on her thighs and belly. Some reached on her neck and there were a couple of bite marks upon her tender skin.

Mrs. Weasley wailed, rushing to her daughter. What she didn't expect was Ginny to scream at the top of he lungs and scoot back in horror. Ginny's breathing was heavy and she grew two shades paler. Dumbledore pushed himself through the crowd, shock appearing on his face. He stood still, his mouth opening and closing as if to say something. The parents started to file out, but one look from Mentor Razmir told the Olympian students to hold them back. They filed in a line in front of them, putting up magic barriers so they couldn't get passed. Dustin stood straight in front of Ron and they were glaring at one another while Zane was face to face with Hermione who was demanding for them to release her so she could help her friend. The girl even had tears in her eyes.

"Ginny!" cried Mrs. Weasley. "Ginny! It's me! Mummy!"

Ginny just shook her head, not daring to speak. Her eyes bewildered, they settled on Harry who had pushed his way through the crowd despite the fatigue. She reached towards him, but he stood still pretending to be in shock. Sirius stood behind him, his view just out of reach for Ginny to see.

"Ginny!" cried Mrs. Weasley. She rushed again, and Ginny screamed.

Larila and Nico cautiously approached her with guarded eyes. She kept screaming, kept wailing. But they didn't stop until their hands were on her limbs. Madame Promfrey hustled towards them, pouring a sleeping draught into the students mouth. Within seconds the girl was asleep and the healers started to work as quickly as possible.

Headmaster Drennon gripped Dumbledore's arm, whispering something in the man's ear that made Dumbledore shake his head in confusion. They had a silent discussion among the yelling chaos, however Drennon had to have the man grip at his senses. He placed his wand to his throat, and the old man spoke with a strained voice. "I ask all visitors to leave at once! And for students to go to their dormitories until further notice!"

"Olympians get into pairs and help the faculty find the perpetrator!" bellowed Drennon as a stretcher for Ginny appeared and they three healer plus Neville, who Nico had pulled along side, to help out. Luna and Dustin paired up, following Alana towards the Astronomy tower. Draco and Rafaella fell into step with a few other pairs who were following Severus and Flitwick. Blaise and Pansy followed Spout. Then there was Harry and Zane who, along with Daniel and Annabelle, were on Hagrid's heels. And by Harry's set jaw, Zane could tell that when he saw him exiting the forest he wasn't strolling around there just for the views.

* * *

"That wasn't an ordinary creature," whispered Zane as both he and Harry ignited their wands. Hargrid had taken Daniel and Annabelle with him for searching and left Harry and Zane to scour the rest of the forest. The forest was all too quiet. It was almost as if the creatures had gone into hiding or had disappeared all together. "No man could do that. And those bite marks," he shivered.

"It is a pity," sighed Harry.

Zane glared at him. "What exactly did you do Harry?" he asked in all seriousness.

Harry glanced at the short man, shaking his head. "She deserved it, Zane."

The smaller boy stopped Harry in his tracks, looking him dead in the eyes. "Harry," he spoke softly. "Neville told me about whatever you were hinting about to him. What did you send after her?"

"It wasn't my idea," he smiled. "Chaos told me to do it."

"What did she tell you?" he pressed.

"Satyr," he said with a smile. "I sent one after them.""

"Them?"

"Slughorn and Ginny," smiled Harry. The shock of Zane's face was almost priceless. Harry laughed quietly to himself. "Just wait Zane," he said softly as he inched closer to him. His lips were barely touching his. "I'm going to find out whatever is going on in this castle." He then grinned. "And I want you to be by my side."

Time froze when their lips touched for a mere second, and the destinies of many were changed with that one action.

* * *

**SHORT! I KNOW! But it's New Years and I wanted to have something out for you! Next chapter will be longer! One of my resolutions is to make more frequent updates!**

**Review!**


	12. For Your Information

**For Your Information**

They had found Horace Slughorn dead within the confines of an abandoned potions classroom on the seventh floor with blood dripping from his rectum and his throat slit. His beady eyes were forever shocked in surprise, his mouth handing open as if he were about to scream out his dying breath. It was the gruesome scene that Dustin and Luna had walked upon. The pair didn't seem surprised, in fact both had seen this day coming in one of their many trances. This was a flashback to the trance Dustin had in the beginning of the term. Slughorn was the first victim he had seen.

"This is the beginning," he whispered to Luna. Tears were glassed over on his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. "Do you realize what's going to happen? All those lives?" he questioned to the girl beside him.

"Lives that need to be done with, Dustin," she said softly as she circled the body with equal tears in her eyes. "Ginny was lucky she wasn't killed like he was." She stared at Dustin. "I saw your eyes when we all found her. What attacked her?"

Dustin pressed his mouth firmly together, crossing his arms. He shook his head with a very worn out smile. "From the marks and the physical evidence it's more likely to be a Satyr attack."

"And those are?"

The boy sighed, sitting atop a potions table. "It's one of the more dangerous creatures we know of besides the Minotaur. Satyrs are basically the male side of nature." Luna sat across from him, listening intently. The body was almost forgotten. "They're ravenous, mean, and hostile. Their sex drives are ten times those of a regular man." Luna's eyes bulged. "And they don't 'make love' so to speak. They find unsuspecting victims," he glanced at Slughorn's body. "They rape them and usually kill them."

"What about the bite marks?"

"Claiming territory," Dustin replied with a dark tone in his voice. "Once you're claimed by some creature they'll bite you. No other creature will come near you except for themselves. And by judging on how many marks there were on Ginny, it'll probably come back for a second round."

Luna sighed, staring down at the body of her once potion's master. "We better go report this to Alana. She's still in the Astronomy tower if I remember correctly."

"Yes," he agreed. "Better now before his corpse starts to smell."

They set off together, running at full force when something hit them that knocked them back a few feet onto the floor. The castle shook, and the call of the Satyr echoed in their ears, but it was far away from them. Then that's when the vision hit. Zane and Harry kissing. The battles becoming more violent then before. Bloodbath after bloodbath. Alliances breaking. The Gods themselves aiding Harry. And when the vision ended, the pair laid there with bloodshot eyes and pasty skin.

"They kissed too soon," breathed Dustin.

* * *

The screams of the Satyr hit Neville's ears as he worked on Ginny as gently as he could. He didn't like her, but she was in so much pain that he couldn't help but feel sympathetic. Her vaginal walls has been ripped open and there was a tear in the lining that separated her rectum from her vagina. With numerous amounts of draughts to ease the pain they were able to repair it back together. Madame Promfrey had to leave to alert the parents while Larila, Nico, and Neville finished up on her. Their progress was, however, stalled by the call.

"I want to know who exactly summoned that _thing_," said Larila darkly as she cleaned a bite mark. "I know she isn't the nicest of people, but I wouldn't send a Satyr on my worst enemy!" She bandaged the mark, sighing softly.

"You saw it in the cards," commented Nico as he stuffed herbs into some of her more gruesome wounds. Neville wanted desperately to tell them that Harry was the culprit, but part of him was still loyal to his friend. Chaos had told him to do it anyway so what was the big deal? So he remained on the foot of the bed washing the blood off her legs.

"I didn't see Satyr though," she huffed, spelling on of the minor wounds shut. "I saw 'Dark Creature'," she scowled with furrowed brows. "I didn't think it would be this dark." She dipped a cloth in water, wringing it out and placing it on Ginny's sweating forehead. "Her body's reacting rather well," she observed on a lighter note. "A few days and her sweating should go down. No sign of fever either."

"Larila," said Nico softly with stressed eyes. "We don't know how long poison will stay inside her. There's too many bites to tell." He had said the wrong thing.

Larila glared, the last of her smile vanishing. "I need to get some herbs before we start on her nether regions." She threw the cloth into the water, causing the water from the basin to splash everywhere. Then she stormed out with a dark aura emanating from her.

There was a heavy silence between the two as they worked on Ginny's body. "She was just trying to lighten the mood," Neville said as another screech from the Satyr was heard. He cringed at the sound, but prayed to his goddess to protect him.

Nico looked up at Neville with guarded eyes. "Be that as it may she needs to see the reality of the situation. She keeps overseeing obvious things and relies on her tarot cards and sight for everything." Neville couldn't help but see the rage in his eyes. "She's a nice women, don't get me wrong, but she never seems to see what is in front of her." He finished up another wound, removing the cloth that covered Ginny's chest. Neville averted his eyes and concentrated on Nico's voice while finishing up with the blood. He was too scared to wash farther up her legs. "She keeps things from people because fate says they cannot know until a certain date," he muttered and he spelled a gash on Ginny's breast shut. "She toys with other's emotions."

Neville gazed up at Nico. "What do you mean?"

Nico looked at Neville, a sad smile on his face. "She held information from Draco Malfoy regarding his mother."

"What's wrong with his mum?"

"She died," he confessed. "She knew days before but never told him."

Neville gaped. "Why would she do such a thing?" he exclaimed a little too loudly. He clapped his mouth shut as Ginny stirred. She fell back to sleep within seconds though.

Nico wiped the dried blood off her bosom, no humor showing on his face. "Because fate wouldn't allow her to," he said with a gruff voice. "I think that's a load of bull. If you know something that is keeping another from sleep then tell them. Don't be stupid enough to-"

"Horace Slughorn was attacked!" exclaimed Madame Promfrey as she ran into the infirmary. Neville put a _Silencio_ over Ginny just so that she wouldn't awaken. Promfrey's eyes were frantic.

"By the Satyr?" questioned Nico.

Promfrey nodded with solemn expression as she calmed down. "He was raped to death."

"That's horrible," gaped Neville.

The woman nodded, her hands clasped together as she shed a few tears in remembrance. "That's not the worst of it though," she said as she walked over to Ginny's side. "It seems that when he was attacked he was brewing love potions. As for whom, I don't know."

Neville's stomach clenched. "Harry," he whispered with wide eyes.

"What?" asked Nico.

Neville shook his head. "Nothing. I-" he sighed. "I just thought I saw another cut on her that's all," he lied with some trouble. "False alarm."

"Love potions are forbidden to be taught here, correct?" Nico asked, waving off Neville's outburst.

"Of course. Could you imagine the what the girls would do?" she said in horror.

Mentor Nico couldn't help the snicker on his face despite the situation. There was another scream of the Satyr, farther off in the distance. "It'll be back," he said with a dangerous look in his eyes. He glanced down at Ginny. "They always come back."

* * *

Zane shot back from the kiss, feeling the tingling on his lips. He stared at Harry, the wind blowing in his hair and the call of the Satyr a far distance away. His chest heaved up and down as if he had ran three hundred laps around the Quidditch field. And yet with all the butterflies in his stomach, he couldn't help but utter this phrase out into the open air.

"What the hell was that?" he exclaimed with a crazed expression.

Harry, seeming to withdraw from his daze, looked sheepish. "It was…I mean…I…"

Zane raised his hands. "You just….you just can't do that!"

The boy-who-lived looked offended. "Why not?"

"There has to be…" he struggled. "There has to be the whole 'talking' thing and then the hanging out thing and the hugging thing. Not the kissing mumbo jumbo! You just don't go straight into kissing a man when his guard is all down and shit!" He ran a hand through his hair.

Harry just stood there awestruck.

"And for your information," Zane said with a finger pointed. "I was going to start talking to you."

"But you have talked to me," Harry said slowly. "A lot."

"Not that kind of talking!" Zane exasperated. "The kind of talking where," he sighed, thinking of his last boyfriend. His gaze met Harry's. "The talking where you tell me I'm cute and wait for me after class. The talking where we flirt and just, I don't know, show me your interested." He crossed his arms, smiling at the fond memories.

Harry sat on a nearby boulder, watching Zane. "Who was he?" he said after awhile. The Satyr had ceased his howls, meaning that he was most likely sleeping from the exhaustion of the night.

"Who was who?" asked Zane in surprise.

"The guy you fell in love with," he answered with a small smile. Zane's eyes widen at the statement. "You don't have to tell me," Harry added. "I'm not going to force you."

Zane smiled softly, tears prickling his eyes from the memory. "No," he cleared his throat. "No, it's fine." He joined Harry on the large boulder, crossing his legs. "His name was Anthony," he said, staring at the boulder in great interest. "I loved him very much, still do in fact." His brows furrowed in thought, and Harry was transfixed. "I met him my third year at the Academy. We had Dark Arts together, and were partnered up." He smiled at this. "I'll never forget how much stronger he was than me. He nearly knocked me over with his power," he chuckled. His smile dimmed though. "It took about two years of friendship to realize our feelings towards another. I mean, I was always jealous of the girls and boys he went out with. And I could tell he was the same for me." He paused, thinking back with a rugged smile. "He told me I was cute one day at lunch and I could barely contain myself." Harry smiled at that, wondering what he must've felt like. "Rafaella and Dustin knew, I think, but they never voiced it."

"Voiced what?" Harry interrupted.

"I think they knew Anthony liked me and I liked him, only to this day they won't tell me the truth," he giggled. Then he thought back. "So he said I was cute and then I noticed he'd always be around me. After classes, during lunches, even in the toilet." At Harry's expression Zane laughed. "He wouldn't actually be in the stall with me, but he'd wait outside. Anyways this went on for about three months until the day that he got hurt." He licked his lips, taking a breath. "Razmir had him stay after, for whatever the reason was I didn't know at the time." A dark look spread across his features, one that Harry had never seen before in his entire friendship with the kid. "He told me to go back to our dorms and wait there." He shook his head with an almost amused expression. "Two hours I spent wondering what the hell was going on. I knew he had a detention because of the fact that he mouthed off to one of the elder mentors, but even that is a small offense." He paused, trying his hardest to conceal the anger in his eyes. "So I took a walk to clear my thoughts, but something didn't feel right. Apollo was trying to tell me something so I followed my instincts and they led me to the boys locker room." He bit back tears. "I-I opened the door…and Anthony was laying on the floor w-with blood all over him." Harry took Zane's hands in comfort, not knowing what else to do.

Zane cleared his throat, shaking his head. "I took him to the nurse and there was evidence of rape." Harry's heart clenched. "I knew it was Razmir, but Anthony never confessed." He was shaking a bit. "Can I just…"

"You don't have to go any farther if you don't want to, Zane," Harry said with honest eyes.

They heard footsteps within the trees and Annabelle and Daniels appeared in the clearing. When they saw the two sitting there, they instantly stopped. "Are we interrupting something?" asked Daniel as he stared at the boy's collapsed hands.

Zane withdrew his hold. "No," he replied with a smile. "Did you find anything?"

Annabelle shook her head. "Only tracks that ended where the trees were took think to move around. They found Slughorn though," she added. "Only he's dead."

Zane glanced at Harry who had amusement in his eyes. Part of this worried him, but part of the whole situation felt it was right.

* * *

The search parties had shown up empty, and now Rafaella was sitting in front of the Slytherin fire place with a cup of tea in her hands. She was dressed in her customary pjs and tank top with her hair in a bun and her expression in thought. Draco, seated to her left, drank the same tea, but had on athletic shorts and a t-shirt. He had grown accustomed to the muggle clothing rather quickly.

"So you're a son of Poseidon, huh?"

Draco glanced over at Rafaella, he too was in thought. His eyes had bags under them, and his skin a little more pallid than before. "Yes," he answered.

The two went back to their silence, drinking their tea since it was a comfort to them. Rafaella couldn't shake off the surprise of things. Her father, her real father had been in front of her very eyes for so long! She felt stupid that she hadn't made the connection. The man was powerful, she'd give him that, but to think that she was related to him was an entirely different thing to comprehend. She supposed it was a good thing to actually know who her father was. And he seemed to be very knowledgeable about the world. She gazed at Draco, thinking this would hinder their relationship even if one were to call it that. She liked him, a little. Only a little. He was nice to look back, but now he was a brother of a sort. Family. He had told her to tell Draco, just so he knew. So that when she showed up with him for Yule break he wasn't going to throw a fit. She wasn't even sure if he would throw a fit. Either way, she'd have to tell him sooner or later.

"Draco," she said with a weary tone.

"Yes?" he questioned.

She bit her lip. "I have something to tell you," she stated as she stared down at her tea.

Draco's eyes gazed on her. "What?"

She took a deep breath, staring into Draco's eyes. "I found out who my father was tonight," she said with her breath held.

Draco smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes. Did he know? "That's great. Who?"

"You know him," she smiled softly. By Zeus she didn't want to do this.

"Who?" he asked again with a small laugh.

She licked his lips, praying to Artemis to give her strength. "Severus Snape."

* * *

**I like it when you review.**

**Reebs**


End file.
